Pisando Calaveras
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Cuando Bankotsu y Kagura urden un plan para liberarse de las pérfidas garras de Naraku y hacerse del mundo sólo para ellos, jamás pensaron que lo que conseguirían a cambio sería una cortina de niebla y un torbellino de placer y dolor. [Regalo para Eagle Gold, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]
1. Intriga & Salacidad

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**Eagle Gold**_**:** "La neblina fue su salvación y gracias a ella también podría apreciar el fin de aquel mal. Horror/Drama."

**Topic de cumpleaños **_**"Fragmentos de Shikon: Regalos de cumpleaños"**_** en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_** (link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/108258882/1/Fragmentos-de-Shikon-Regalos-de-cumpleaños

**Dedicatoria:** Eagle, lamento un montón la descarada y enorme tardanza de escribir y entregar tu regalo D: pero te juro que le eché todas la ganas en escribirlo y me sacó mis buenas canas verdes xD sé que no hablamos mucho y no nos conocemos demasiado, pero espero lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños. También una disculpa porque al final, el fic me quedó más de los géneros Romance/Tragedy, y no de Horror/Drama, pero espero que la idea del fic en base a tu frase compense eso y que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, muerte de personaje, violencia y agresión psicológica/física, y un poquito de gore.

* * *

"_El mundo me hizo posesivo__  
__Pensé miles de maneras de llevarte conmigo__  
__Cruzar la frontera, pisando calaveras__  
__Miré el amanecer junto a los Dioses de piedra"_

**Pecadora —Lila Downs**

* * *

**Intriga & Salacidad**

Kagura gimió suavemente contra la boca de Bankotsu mientras este, usando sus fuertes y ansiosos brazos, envolvía la estrecha cintura de ella, acorralando la figura femenina contra el muro de piedra que se levantaba tras ellos y parecía perseguirlos camino arriba, sobre sus cabezas hasta el otro lado de la cueva y sus intrincados caminos, encerrándolos en una cueva que se oscurecía entre sombras profundamente negras hacia ambos lados, tan intensas y densas que parecían buscar devorarlos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir el golpe contra su espalda y las protuberancias duras de la piedra encajándose en su cuerpo, pero en respuesta se aferró a él con más firmeza, envolviendo uno de sus hombros con sus manos mientras utilizaba la otra para sostenerlo de la nuca, tratando de profundizar el beso y luchando por imponer su propio dominio en aquel irrefrenable gesto.

Bankotsu se tomó a bien el jugueteo de Kagura y, con el fin de observarla, separó sus labios de los de ella brevemente, sonriendo lascivamente y notando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer de los vientos, uno que lo hacía parecer tan aniñada como fatal, como quien no quiere la cosa pero que aún así busca provocar el siguiente paso a consciencia; él estaba en una situación similar.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo exudaba un vapor caliente, alimentado por la excitación, mientras buscaba la forma de acercar su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero por encima de la sangre que corría torrencial y cruenta por todo su cuerpo, su piel tostada impedía que se manifestara en su rostro cualquier clase de sonrojo, dando la ilusión de no ser capaz de sentirse nervioso en ninguna situación, a diferencia del rubor vivaz que Kagura tenía en el rostro.

Tomó aire unos instantes al igual que ella, pero justo cuando estaba por besarla de nuevo, la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás, indicándole con el breve gesto que aún no lo hiciera.

—Ya se acerca el momento —susurró agitada, llevando sus ojos hasta los de él.

A pesar de la sentencia implícita en sus palabras y la dureza que indicaba aquella oración, Bankotsu la encontró encantadora con la suave llamarada rosa de sus mejillas y el calor asfixiante que traspasaba su colorido kimono hasta chocar contra él y traspasar la propia tela de su ropa. Aunque tenía ganas de tomarla en ese instante, sabía que la afirmación de Kagura no provenía de nada relacionado a lo que pasaba instintivamente por la cabeza del guerrero, y que el tono ligeramente nervioso de su voz no era por las mismas ganas que tenía ella de entregarse a él una vez más.

No era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación.

Se habían conocido en uno de los breves paseos que daba Kagura como único método de entretenimiento disponible, sin poder darse el lujo de ir muy lejos ni más allá de los metros más cercanos al centro del Monte de las Ánimas. Si avanzaba más, corría el riesgo de ser repelida por el campo sagrado del monte o, peor aún, morir purificada. Fue la primera vez que sintió envidia por los humanos y su capacidad de moverse por donde les diera la gana, por muy retorcidos y malvados que pudieran ser.

Bankotsu la había visto, sin esperarlo ni imaginarlo, cuando se atrevió a adentrarse en el Monte de las Ánimas buscando a Naraku para tratar ciertos temas de su trato previamente hecho, temas que habían quedado vagos y al aire. Entre el dolor de cabeza que le causaba el campo sangrado y tanto demonio horrible que se encontró en los puntos finales de los corredores de piedra que conformaba el interior de la montaña, fue todo un gusto para él encontrarse con semejante demoniza que, lo primero que hizo al verlo, fue intentar atacarlo.

Los instintos de cacería del mercenario se dispararon al instante al verla, y aunque ella intentó matarlo en más de una ocasión por ponerse insolente, logró de a poco acercarse entre batallas y batallas y viajes malintencionados al interior de la montaña. Con un breve tiempo transcurrido se dio cuenta de que ella parecía salir con la intención de encontrárselo, y las ambiciones de ambos, la libertad de ella y la vida de él, fueron las que terminaron uniéndolos como amantes al tiempo que urdían planes para matar a Naraku y escapar.

Aunque Bankotsu estaba perdiendo de a poco a sus compañeros en manos del medio demonio de Inuyasha y ahora únicamente quedaban Renkotsu y Jakotsu, estaba vuelto loco por ella, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para quedarse con sus fragmentos matando a Naraku en el proceso, y también darle libertad a Kagura. Una vez que tuvieran lo que más anhelaban y necesitaban, podrían huir juntos.

¿Qué pasaría con lo que tenían luego de eso? No era algo que pensara a profundidad, no era el tipo de hombre que se quedaba insomne cuestionándose esas cosas. Ni siquiera sabían si saldrían de esta; por lo mismo, sabiéndose día y noche al filo de la muerte, habían terminado enrollados en un romance torrencial y desesperado que iba contra tiempo y los mantenía con la adrenalina a tope, imposibilitados para aburrirse uno del otro y forzándolos a unirse una y otra vez como si de un magnetismo irrevocable se tratara.

Bankotsu nunca había comprendido a los seres que nacían con poderes sobrenaturales, como Kagura, siendo él un simple humano que dedicó su vida a traspasar los límites de su propia fuerza hasta ser capaz de derrotar a los mismos demonios que no comprendía por razones simples y frívolas como dinero, poder o pura diversión, pero Kagura lo intrigaba de muchas formas que no lograba comprender tal y como no comprendía a los de su especie, y mucho menos le daban ganas de matarla.

A veces se preguntaba si no tendría las mismas habilidades de manipulación que tenía su creador, Naraku, y que las estuviera usando en su contra, pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse con dudas cuando estaban _así_ del precipicio. La deseaba y, por primera vez probablemente en toda su vida, deseaba que alguien más tuviese toda la libertad que él alguna vez tuvo cuando vivió y por la cual ahora también luchaba junto a la oportunidad de conservar su nueva vida de resurrección.

—Lo sé —susurró el moreno con voz grave, deteniéndose, pero sin soltar el cuerpo de la demonio, el cual mantenía firmemente apretado contra el suyo; si esa sería una de las últimas veces en que se verían antes de que todo explotara y se fuera a la mierda, aprovecharía para tocarla todo lo que pudiera—. Esto ya casi se acaba. ¿Nerviosa? —Soltó una confiada sonrisa, gesto ya natural en él que. en contra parte, le sacó una mueca de enojo a Kagura.

—No seas idiota. Sólo intenta que no te maten —Pareció estar a punto de soltar otro mordaz comentario, pero Bankotsu no le permitió hablar al estampar salvajemente sus labios contra los de ella a un ritmo demencial que la mujer enseguida correspondió y que ya tenía bien practicado gracias a los muchos besos que él le había dado. Luego tuvo que quitárselo de encima otra vez para poder decir lo que se había quedado atorado en su boca.

—Hablo en serio, Bankotsu. No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. No ahora —Soltó un gemido cuando el guerrero, a pesar de haberla escuchado, dirigió sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando la tersa piel como si se tratase de una golosina delicada, hecha para saborearse lentamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella no pudo evitar respirar con pesadez, tratando de mantener la mente clara y sus sentidos nivelados mientras sentía los labios de su amante atacar su piel con la gentileza hipócrita de un depredador que ha conseguido su presa.

Sin poder evitarlo estiró el cuello para permitirle más paso. Apretó entre sus puños la ropa del guerrero, sintiendo que en cualquier momento pasarían el punto sin retorno, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, conociendo y recordando los trucos perversos e indecorosos de quien ahora era su amante, esta vez no podían darse el lujo de ello.

—Bankotsu… deja de hacer eso… —Su órden no fue más que un gemido que escapó débilmente de la boca de Kagura. Él soltó una risilla traviesa al escucharla tan poco convencida y, en contra parte, tan excitada.

Kagura podía ser una demonio dispuesta a matar a todo aquel que se le atravesara sin sentir pizca de remordimiento, malhumorada, amarga y ácida, pero si se encontraban sus puntos débiles y la forma de cómo tratarla sin que antes intentase cortarte las bolas, con unas caricias que Bankotsu ya tenía bien dominadas, podía hacer que a ella le temblaran las rodillas con una falsa docilidad que encontraba deliciosa y la provocaban rápidamente, dejando que aquellas atenciones enviciaran su carácter de insufrible.

—¿Por qué dejar de hacerlo? Si te gusta —El mercenario estaba bien consciente de que el cuello era uno de los puntos débiles de Kagura, y aunque lo estaba atacando sin misericordia, también estaba muy consciente de lo que ella decía. Les quedaba poco tiempo—. No seas estrecha, no sabemos qué pueda pasar a partir de ahora; no perdemos nada si lo hacemos una vez más. Considéralo un _hasta la próxima_.

En respuesta ella intentó ahogar un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, pero aunque por unos instantes su mente le gritó que mandara todo al diablo, se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Sí, perdemos tiempo. Además creo que Naraku ya sabe de lo nuestro —La sentencia de Kagura hizo que él se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos. Cierto atisbo de celos enmarcó sus pupilas inusualmente azules y ella sólo pudo responder rodando los ojos, sin poder creer que a esa altura de las cosas aún tuvieran esas dudas encima de ellos.

El moreno no encontraba nada de sorprendente en el hecho de que, posiblemente, Naraku estuviera enterado que él se estaba tirando a una de sus extensiones desde hace semanas. Después de todo, únicamente le ordenó que reviviera a sus hermanos y aniquilaran a sus enemigos, pero nunca le dijo que estuviera prohibido follar con Kagura, así que ese era su precario argumento si su _mecenas_ se ponía en plan celoso por estar tentando cada que le daba la gana a esa obra de arte que había creado, aunque de vez en cuando sospechaba que, tal vez, la hechicera de los vientos y su creador eran amantes, y aunque la idea le pasó por la cabeza una vez más, enseguida la desechó.

Cuando ella finalmente le dio entrada, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que él era el primero con el que tenía intimidad. La inexperiencia de Kagura fue clara a pesar de toda su apariencia de mujer fatal, pero sus ganas de aprender y descaro para luchar por el control, su desinhibición para complacerse cuando estaba con él, fue lo que dejó a Bankotsu como un idiota embrutecido que en un principio consideró a Kagura como una simple mujer para pasarla bien un rato, aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que tenía de vivir y experimentar lo que sería follar con una demonio, pero para cuando acordó se encontraba urdiendo un desesperado plan con ella para cortarle la cabeza a Naraku, o por lo menos lograr huir juntos.

—"_¿Qué te puedo decir? Hiciste que cayera en mi propio juego, preciosa_" —Le había confesado Bankotsu a Kagura en alguna ocasión, luego de tener uno de sus encuentros. Como la mayoría de los hombres, se quiso hacer el listo con ella, y al final terminó como su amante dispuesto a liberarla, y por muy sanguinario asesino que era, siempre había sido un hombre de palabra.

—¿Y qué? No me digas que es celoso —Volvió a acercarse a ella y la separó de la pared de piedra. Esta vez se dedicó a pasear sus manos tras su espalda, bajando con la lentitud propia de la tentación largamente anhelada por las suaves curvas de la mujer escondidas debajo de la ropa, jugueteando con desatarle el obi en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy insististe, para qué negarlo, y aunque Kagura estaba tan ansiosa como él, se vio forzada a poner ambas manos sobre su pecho, permitiéndole tocarla pero no llegar a más de eso.

—¿Sigues pensando que soy su amante? —Alzó una ceja, ahogando en el proceso una divertida y cruel risa—. Si lo fuera no estaría aquí contigo, planeando cómo asesinarlo y huir.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón. No tenía nada qué reclamarle a Kagura y mucho menos argumentos para hacerlo. Además, ella tenía razón. Ya no les quedaba tiempo.

Conociendo a InuYasha, este en cualquier momento lograría entrar al monte, y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Bankotsu estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de sus compañeros asesinando al híbrido que les arrebató la vida, aunque incluso de esa manera todavía le debían un par de muertes el tipo ese que se decía su hermano y el hombre lobo.

Kagura ya estaba al tanto de las intenciones de honor del guerrero, y aunque le dijo que eso sólo lo ponía en un riesgo innecesario, él argumentó enérgicamente que no faltaría a la memoria de quienes no sólo fueron sus compañeros de violenta correría, sino a quienes consideró sus propios hermanos, incluso si había traidores entre ellos. Estaba aún rabioso por sus muertes, de verlos asesinados o matándose entre sí, aunado al hecho de que el mismo hombre que los había traído de regreso a la vida, más temprano que tarde los devolvería a la muerte de la cual los sacó con un trato demasiado condescendiente como para ser verdad.

—Deja los celos para después —espetó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar que un atisbo de sensualidad destellara en sus peligrosas orbes demoniacas—. Ya lo sabes, estaré en el centro de la montaña mientras tú peleas con InuYasha. Dudo mucho que Naraku se quiera quedar aquí más tiempo; su verdadero objetivo nunca ha sido realmente InuYasha y su séquito. En cualquier momento me dirá que salga, y cuando lo haga, te estaré esperando.

No le permitió besarla más. Le quitó las manos de encima cuando estas se detuvieron en su muslo, amenazando con abrirle el kimono y entrometerse debajo de él, como si jugara a explorar y ver qué era lo que ella le ocultaba con falso recelo. Bankotsu soltó un pequeño quejido acongojado, pero se contuvo a reclamar o decir cualquier cosa con respecto a eso, porque además Kagura era capaz de hacerlo tiritas con sus cuchillas si seguía colmándole más la paciencia.

Cuando se deshicieran de todos sus obstáculos, podría estar con ella todo el tiempo que le diera la gana. Aunque antes había que matar a Naraku, claro. Tarea difícil, sin contar todo el camino que aún había que recorrer antes de llegar a su verdadero objetivo, incluso si todo eso estaba por terminar. Había muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo, y depositó toda su confianza en su fuerza para salir vivo de esta y, por qué no, en la buena suerte.

Kagura se separó lentamente de él y se acomodó un poco la ropa. No podía regresar donde Naraku hecha un desastre, se delataría enseguida, y aunque según ella su amo no sabía nada del complot que ya se había gestado contra él, dentro de sus mismas líneas, de todas formas la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que muy probablemente sí supiera de su relación con Bankotsu.

Tal vez fueran los clásico celos de los hombres, o un simple sentimiento egoísta, porque si eso le hacía bien a ella, estaba segura de que Naraku no estaría contento con eso.

—Insisto en que pudimos hacerlo una vez más. Aunque tú eres de carrera larga —afirmó Bankotsu con una sonrisa, sacándole una risilla traviesa a su amante—. Por lo menos podrías hacer _cierta cosa_ con tu boca sobre mí. Seguro _sentiste_ cómo me dejaste, es injusto.

Mientras hablaba, el mercenario le guiñó un ojo con descarada galantería y se apuntó la entrepierna. Kagura miró hacia abajo y alzó una ceja casi con crueldad. Claro que había sentido el _ánimo_ del guerrero mientras la tuvo entre sus brazos y se restregaba contra ella como si buscara calmar una ardiente picazón, pero esta vez no tenía ni tiempo para darle atención.

—Pues te aguantas, pero siempre puedes hacerlo tú mismo —respondió tajante, sin dejar de lado su actitud sensual, disfrutando de ver lo decepcionado que estaba y la mirada de fastidio que le mandó—. Cuando estemos libres lo haré cuantas veces quieras, y claro, si estoy de buen humor. Sólo no dejes que te maten.

Pegó media vuelta, dispuesta a irse y con todo claro, huyendo de la tentación que le provocaba tener la presencia de Bankotsu tan cerca y anhelante, pero antes de poder dar un paso más sintió cómo el moreno la tomaba con firmeza del brazo y le daba la vuelta hacia él, sin perder tiempo en poner la mano tras su espalda para que no se le escapara.

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada más. Le tomó el rostro y se lo levantó, besándola con una fiereza que ella respondió al instante, volviendo a sentir cómo le temblaban las rodillas mientras sentía sus fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de no apartarse, pero esta vez fue él quien momentos después rompió el beso.

—Tú tampoco dejes que te maten —Se dio la libertad de acariciar su mejilla con gentileza, y pudo sentir, fascinado y curioso, la suavidad sobrenatural de la piel de Kagura contra sus maltratadas manos endurecidas por los años de lucha, con los vestigios aún presentes después de resucitado y las muchas peleas que ya había tenido, aunque ella no pareció molestarse con eso.

De hecho, un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente, causando un vuelco violento dentro de su pecho e imaginó que su corazón, donde quiera que estuviese, había latido con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Bankotsu tenía ese gesto con ella, y le dio la impresión de que se lo había estado guardando para la última vez que se vieran las caras, o al menos la que podía ser la última vez.

Tenían un plan trazado, pero de ahí a que funcionara había mucho trecho y podían pasar millares de cosas que ellos no habían tenido el tiempo de contemplar o siquiera imaginar. En esos momentos el único plan concreto y _viable_ que tenían, era matar o huir del Diablo.

Ojalá no fuera la última vez que se vieran, pensó Kagura cuando dejó que él le acariciara el rostro como jamás había dejado que nadie más la tocara.

Bankotsu no era el amor de su vida, no se quería dejar engañar por ilusiones fantásticas de amores eternos y cursilerías que la distrajeran de su verdadero objetivo, al igual que él. Las intrincadas redes que podían aprisionar a los incautos que se dejaban arrastrar por la lujuria podían ser peligrosas y hacerlos actuar de formas que jamás habrían pensado, y Kagura ya era lo suficientemente impulsiva y rabiosa como para encima enamorarse; a su vez, Bankotsu ya era un perfecto ejemplo de adicto a la adrenalina como para permitirse perder la cabeza por una mujer, aunque la intriga que había preparado mano a mano con la que era la extensión preferida de su jefe, ya era suficiente razón como para que cualquiera les advirtiera a voz viva que habían perdido el juicio hace tiempo, con sus pretensiones idiotas de hacerse el mundo para ellos.

A Kagura, Bankotsu le gustaba de una manera incontrolable porque era un gran hombre para divertirse y pasar el rato, un hombre al que le gustaba descargarle encima su insidiosa lujuria y que él le respondiera de la misma forma con esa salvajidad descarada que lo caracterizaba. La hacía sentir deseada y podía asegurar que, de todos los hombres que conocía, era él quien mejor la había tratado. Era un hombre que se había ganado el deseo de vuelta de Kagura y la razón por la cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sobreviviera con la misma intensidad con la cual se lo deseaba a Sesshōmaru, pero en esos momentos no se pondría pensar en aquel demonio que siempre fingía ignorarla.

—Nadie lo hará. Recuerda que soy la _favorita_ de Naraku —aseguró Kagura con malicia, logrando que él frunciera el ceño, súbitamente picado por el bichito de los celos. Ante esto la hechicera de los vientos soltó una carcajada, pero se lo compensó estampándole un rápido beso en los labios y dándose la vuelta antes de que él intentara otra cosa.

La observó alejarse y pensó en gritarle que se verían pronto, pero prefería demostrárselo que solamente ir regando promesas que tenía toda la intención de cumplir, pero que no significaba que pudiera lograr hacerlo. Él tenía toda la confianza en lograrlo, pero después de tratar con InuYasha y su grupo, que si habían sobrevivido a ellos luego de tanto, significaba que no eran tan ineptos como creyó en un principio, prefería no ponerse en plan de predecir el futuro. Después de todo era un guerrero, no un adivino.

Pero, si se trataba de ponerse pretencioso y tratar de profetizar su futuro, el futuro más inmediato que quería vivir era el de tener nuevamente el don de la vida, sin ataduras para hacer lo que quisiera, y estar con Kagura el tiempo que les durara lo suyo.

* * *

Kagura sintió, como si fuese el golpe apabullante de una ola contra la playa, el justo momento en el cual el campo de protección del Monte de las Ánimas desapareció por completo, y en ese instante una gran cantidad de los demonios que se encontraban protegidos dentro, en los sitios donde el campo se debilitaba y su poder quedaba inhabilitado para hacerles daño, salieron a borbotones de entre sus cuevas y rincones como una maraña demoniaca de pieles duras, escamas de colores putrefactos y opacos, gruñidos grotescos que salían disparados entre dentaduras monstruosas que aspiraban el aroma de su próxima y anhelada comida, junto a sus vuelos movidos por el hambre de carne humana privada durante sus largos días de cautiverio.

A lo lejos, mezclándose con la neblina tóxica de Naraku que rápidamente se apoderaba del ambiente, lucían como las espesas salpicaduras de sangre saliendo sin control de las venas cercenadas de un miembro amputado con brutalidad.

A diferencia de las aldeas cercanas y sus habitantes, que observaban aterrorizados y helados la escena desde pocos kilómetros a la distancia, Kagura no les prestó mayor atención: eran los demonios al servicio de Naraku, los demonios de baja categoría, los más bestiales, incapaces de pensar y tener una consciencia que los guiara más allá de su servicio a un ser superior e instintos, haciéndolos el perfecto ejercito para su creador.

Era curioso que al momento de recibir la órden de Naraku de salir junto al suave bulto que le entregó, se tuviera que mezclar entre esos mismos monstruos, ella, cargando un bebé que parecía dormido a pesar de todo el escándalo y el peligro que significaba hacer eso, y con el culminante punto de su plan casi al límite, parecía la imagen distorsionada de una madre desnaturalizada que intentaba huir de sus responsabilidades metiéndose en una locura de hambre y violencia, un vértice infernal de lucha por la vida.

Ni en un millón de años se esperaba que Naraku pusiera a su cargo a un bebé albino que sabrá el cielo de dónde había sacado (y nomas faltaba que Bankotsu lo viera y pensara que de pronto la había convertido en madre, con drama incluido en el proceso y la palidez mortal que el pobre seguramente sufriría), pero no se podía encargar de él, tuviera el propósito que tuviera.

En medio de todo el caos, interceptó lo más rápido que pudo a Kanna, sabiendo de antemano que Bankotsu ya había terminado su pelea con InuYasha, y le dejó el bebé a cargo, a pesar de que Kanna le advirtió que esa tarea se le había encomendado únicamente a ella. La dominadora del viento la ignoró por completo y se despidió rápido, con brevedad, no tenía tiempo para nada más.

Aquello la había distraído demasiado tiempo y no tenía una noción exacta de dónde se encontraba Bankotsu, sobre todo luego de la explosión que hizo temblar al monte poco después de que desapareciera el campo.

No se atrevió a irse hasta que lo encontró, en camino a ser tragado por las resbaladizas y repugnantes paredes en las que se había transformado el Monte de las Ánimas, seguramente para llevarlo hasta donde Naraku y quitarle los fragmentos que le quedaban.

Tuvo que usar sus cuchillas para romper las paredes; una de ellas golpeó y rasgó ligeramente la mejilla de Bankotsu, abriéndole una herida que, aunque no fue demasiado grande ni profunda, Kagura sintió como si le hubiese pasado a ella.

—¡Bankotsu, despierta! —Lo zarandeó violentamente con él sobre el suelo, desesperada por salir de ahí antes de que las paredes suavizadas se los tragaran a ambos y, entonces sí, estarían perdidos, literalmente en las pérfidas fauces de Naraku.

El guerrero no estaba muerto y seguramente le quedaba, por lo menos, un fragmento de Shikon que lo mantenía con vida, porque a juzgar por la sangre que brotaba de su brazo derecho y el cuello, le habían arrebatado parte de sus fragmentos violentamente, y apostaba lo que sea a que había sido obra de InuYasha.

No llevaba consigo su fiel Banryū, y estaba claramente lastimado, con la ropa desgastada y sucia, cortes y rasguños en el rostro y hematomas que comenzaban a formarse en sus maltratados nudillos y pómulos. Seguramente en algún momento terminó agarrado a puño limpio contra InuYasha, cosa que no le sorprendía de ninguno de los dos.

A pesar de que estaba vivo, Kagura no lograba sacarlo de su inconsciencia. No respondía a los bruscos estímulos para despertarlo ni parecía estar por abrir los ojos, simplemente se mantenía como sumido en una especie de agotador sueño del cual le era imposible salir mientras ella, lanzando gritos intentando que estos penetrasen en sus oídos aunque se los reventara, seguía moviéndolo, golpeándolo en el pecho y zarandeándolo como posesa con la nula dulzura que poseía.

—¡Maldita sea, Bankotsu, no es momento para quedarte dormido! —Ya hastiada por la situación, y cada vez más desesperada por el caos que estaba formándose a su alrededor, con el grotesco escándalo de los monstruos escapando del monte y el temblor que sacudía toda la estructura antes de hecha de piedra, terminó por asestar una fuerte y certera bofetada al rostro del mercenario, esperando que eso lo despertara.

Funcionó, pero sólo en parte. Pareció reaccionar instintivamente al golpe cuando esta lastimó un poco más su ya maltratado rostro por los puñetazos que se había lanzado con InuYasha, pero sólo abrió los ojos unos instantes, agotado, sin ser capaz de enfocar lo que tenía enfrente, y justo cuando Kagura se dio cuenta lo zarandeó con más fuerza, volviendo a abofetearlo sin piedad ni cuidado.

—¡Que despiertes, nos tenemos que ir!

Lo movió con más ahínco y finalmente Bankotsu pareció responder. Soltó un gruñido, como molesto de ser despertado de una resaca terrible junto al dolor palpitante y ardiente en su mejilla, pero luego pudo ver el rostro desesperado de la demonio, sintió cómo el lugar a su alrededor temblaba al tiempo que ella seguía ordenándole que se despertara y se pusiera de pie, y recordó en lo que había quedado con ella, que el tiempo se les acababa y que era el momento justo para escapar. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse inconsciente recibiendo los _dulces _golpes que Kagura le daba para luego únicamente perder su vida, y perderla a ella también.

—Maldición… —masculló el guerrero débilmente, medio incorporándose sobre sus codos, adolorido y con el rostro contraído por el esfuerzo. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio despierto, jodido, pero vivo y despierto—. Maldito InuYasha… me ha dejado hecho mierda.

—Sí, sí, luego lo matas, ¡tenemos que irnos! —Kagura se levantó, jalando el brazo del hombre. Este, con ayuda de ella, logró incorporarse sobre sus piernas, que le temblaban por el esfuerzo que significaba ponerse de pie con tanto golpe que tenía encima. Incluso sabía que las piernas se le habían fracturado cuando el derrumbe de esas rocas cayó sobre su cuerpo con todo su descomunal peso, pero era increíble que para ese entonces el poder del fragmento de Shikon que aún tenía consigo sanara sus huesos tan rápidamente.

La demonio pasó uno de sus brazos tras uno de los de él y lo sujeto como pudo por la espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, ayudándolo a caminar, pero el peso del hombre era mucho más grande que el de ella al igual que su tamaño, así que aunque anduvieron a tropiezos al principio, Bankotsu se la quitó de encima con pose orgullosa, sin poder creer que una mujer le estuviera salvando el pellejo.

—No empieces con tus actitudes de macho —le reprendió ella, jalándolo de la mano bruscamente—. Si no caminas más rápido perderás tu vida y no podremos volver a divertirnos.

La amenaza pareció preocupar a Bankotsu mucho más de lo que le preocupaba ser salvado por una chica o el peligro inminente de que toda la mierda que los rodeaba se les cayera encima en cualquier momento. Alzó una ceja y aún con los golpes que tenía en el rostro, le sonrió a su amante, al tiempo que le seguía el paso con más ánimo y mejor estampa.

—Eso ni soñarlo, preciosa.

La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella a prisa. El camino se les dificultaba al tiempo que el suelo debajo de ellos seguía suavizándose. El temblor del sitio hacía que sus cuerpos se balancearan de un lado a otro, amenazando con hacerlos perder el control en cualquier momento y caer en el suelo de piedra que ahora se asemejaba más a un repugnante ambiente de arenas movedizas, pero la inestabilidad grotesca del suelo que pisaban quedó en el olvido cuando lograron ver un atisbo de cielo al final de una de las cuevas que recorrían.

Llegaron a la orilla de la salida, que no era más que un amplio agujero a mitad del Monte de las Ánimas, rodeado de piedras afiladas que se elevaban como cañones modificados durante el temblor, al tiempo que caían enormes piedras sobre ellas que las destruían o las volvían aún más peligrosas. Bankotsu se preguntó cómo diablos bajarían de la montaña sin romperse la caja de dientes o empalarse en uno de los sobresalientes picos de piedra.

Para toda respuesta Kagura se llevó una mano al tocado y sacó una de sus plumas, que no tardó en agrandarse y se echó sobre ella a toda prisa. Su acompañante la miró con una mezcla de asombro y espanto ante el peculiar transporte de su amante, y se quedó a orillas de la cueva observándola como idiota; luego pensó que no tenía mucho que decir, sobre todo luego de la bizarra maquina que había creado Renkotsu con Ginkotsu.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Sube de una vez! —El guerrero reaccionó al instante y se montó sobre la pluma, sentándose tras ella. Kagura se puso en marcha y se alejó a toda prisa del monte, intentando evitar que alguna roca les cayera encima y los tirara, lo cual funcionó gracias a los reflejos rápidos de la demonio y su dominio para viajar junto al viento, a pesar de que el mismo elemento corría alrededor de toda la estructura de piedra que se desmoronaba de a poco cada vez que se sacudía con violencia, como si fuese una extensión del mismo corazón de la tierra latiendo agitado, sin poder contener toda su fuerza y saliendo a la superficie sólo para encontrar su propia destrucción.

Aquello era una erupción de rocas y niebla venenosa que se movía caótica por todos lados, impulsada con violencia por los aleteos de los monstruos que todavía escapaban de la montaña y el rugido escalofriante que indicaba que se estaba cayendo a pedazos junto a los monstruos, los mismos que seguían saliendo del sitio como expulsados de una cruel matriz.

Kagura no perdió tiempo y se alejó lo suficiente para no estar al alcance de ninguno de esos peligros. No habían recorrido tanto para terminar muertos por un maldito derrumbe.

No se dio cuenta cuando Bankotsu se abrazó a su cintura tras ella y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cansado, dándose un momento para cerrar los ojos luego de toda la pelea y el daño a su cuerpo, sintiendo a la vez la tranquilidad de haber escapado de allí con Kagura, y por eso mismo se apretó más a ella a pesar de estar a punto de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia y ante la idea de que, prácticamente, una mujer le había salvado el pellejo, cuando siempre tuvo la firme convicción y fin de salvar él a Kagura.

Ah, si lo supieran sus antiguos compañeros… se habrían muerto de la risa.

La mujer de los vientos se alejó un poco más, elevándose en los cielos, pero se detuvo unos instantes ya cuando estuvo lo bastante alejada. Sintió la pausada y cálida respiración de Bankotsu contra el recoveco de su cuello, pero lo ignoró y miró hacia atrás, al Monte de las Ánimas, antes de irse definitivamente de ese lugar ahora maldito que, seguramente, forjaría leyendas escalofriantes para asustar a los niños de futuras generaciones y que mantendrían alejada toda clase de vida durante muchos años.

La neblina que antes había sido parte del campo sagrado todavía rodeaba la estructura de piedra, pero a cada segundo ésta parecía oscurecerse hasta tomar una tonalidad purpura que flotaba con pesar, intoxicada por la energía maligna de Naraku cubriendo todo el sitio, una energía que parecía más densa y potente que nunca. A Kagura esa idea la aterrorizó. ¿Y si el bastardo de su creador se había vuelto más fuerte?

Naraku, su amo. No tenía idea de qué había pasado con él. Lo último que supo es que Miroku y Sango cayeron al centro del monte, gracias a ella, cabe mencionar, y aunque seguramente pensaban que lo había hecho con el fin de que se matasen en el trayecto intentando proteger el escondite de quien parecía ser el enemigo público número uno de la región, la realidad es que lo había hecho para dirigirlos justo al lugar al cual querían llegar, a donde Naraku, a ver si ya lo mataban de una puta vez y dejaban de fanfarronear.

También supo que InuYasha, Kagome y Kōga se dirigían hacia allá, y probablemente Kanna y Kohaku, sin opciones, habían escapado ya con el bebé que en un principio Naraku había puesto a su cuidado.

¿Tendría sentido todo eso? Había muchos enemigos corriendo directo a su amo, presas de la rabia y sus intensas ganas de venganza que ella comprendía a la perfección, y Naraku estaba solo; puede que ya estuviera muerto, o que el grupo de InuYasha estuviera por acabar con él.

—Ojalá sea así —murmuró angustiada, algo que intentó disimular frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, observando sin sobresalto alguno como el Monte de las Ánimas, antes amado y considerado lugar sagrado al cuidado de un ilustre monje momificado, parecía desbaratarse de a poco sobre sí mismo, aún con la neblina rodeándolo todo, incluso a ellos, esperando que eso sirviera como una cortina para alejarlos de ojos enemigos.

Kagura se dio unos instantes más para ver, y pensar, que Naraku estaba siendo exterminado en su interior. Por lo menos no parecía haber rastro de él. ¿Sería posible que estuviera muerto?

Sea como sea, la neblina había sido su salvación y gracias a ella también podía apreciar el fin de aquel mal.

_El fin de Naraku._

De verdad esperaba que fuera así, se dijo al tiempo que retomaba la marcha sobre la pluma, no dispuesta a quedarse ahí para averiguarlo y con Bankotsu completamente rendido tras ella, con su mente danzando en un precario punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¡Lo que me costó esto! Creo que me costó tanto como cuando escribí un fic medio yuri de Kiky****ō****/Kagura o.ó**

**No sé si habrá sido por lo largo o porque la idea es un poquito compleja y me exigió bastante. La verdad no sé cómo me haya quedado, y pues el fic, cuando lo terminé, quedó de 40 hojas sólo con el borrador. Tenía pensado que fuera sólo un oneshot, pero debido a la extensión, decidí dividirlo en cuatro capítulos de entre 10 y 13 hojas para que no resultara tan pesado leerlo. Por las actualizaciones creo que no habrá problema, porque ya todo está hecho. **

**La pareja me chifla, es de mis favoritas, y no sé qué tuvo la frase que me encantó y no pude evitar endeudarme.**

**También aprovecho para dar gracias a **_**Erly Misaki**_**, a quien le conté sobre el reto de cumpleaños de **_**Eagle Gold**_** sin tener ni puta idea de qué hacer con ella y me sugirió escribir un **_**What if…?**_** de Bankotsu y Kagura logrando escapar del Monte de las Ánimas y de Naraku, obviamente cambiando algunas cosas de la trama canon. Mujer, sin ti seguiría en las mismas, ¡es decir, sin puta idea de qué hacer! **

**También muchísimas gracias a **_**Ari's Madness**_**, que cuando le conté la base de la idea me ayudó a estructurar la trama, cómo justificar los cambios al canon, las motivaciones de los personajes, sacar diálogos que me volvieron loca y situaciones que, se los juro, me hicieron llorar mientras las escribía (ella es la **_**Reina del Drama**_**, así que imagínense). ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapa!**

**No tengo más que aclarar. Sólo me queda decir que espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Angustia & Espera

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, muerte de personaje, violencia y agresión psicológica/física, y un poquito de gore.

* * *

"_Inexplicable angustia, hondo dolor del alma, recuerdo que no muere, deseo que no acaba."_

**Rosalía de Castro**

* * *

**Angustia & Espera**

No supo exactamente cuánto se alejaron. Tenía los sentidos perturbados gracias a los recientes acontecimientos; el corazón que debía tener en el pecho latía a mil por hora y el viento estaba demasiado inquieto, soplando de un lado a otro de una forma demencial y caótica, tan desordenada como lo estaba su mente. Eso le impedía dar con la ubicación exacta de dónde se encontraban, pero eso, en realidad, no importaba demasiado. Lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse lo más posible del Monte de las Ánimas con Bankotsu a cuestas.

No paró de volar hasta altas horas de la noche, buscando un lugar apartado donde poder esconderse de ojos entremetidos y enemigos que quisieran ir tras sus cabezas. No fuera a tener la mala suerte de que a InuYasha le diera por buscar los vestigios de Naraku, y si el tipo hacía equipo con Kagome aunque esta dependiera de su a veces torpe puntería, podían rebatir sus poderes de viento con relativa facilidad, y Bankotsu completamente noqueado y sin su alabarda no ayudaba en nada.

—Kagura…

Un susurro pícaro tras ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Después de todo el mercenario no estaba tan noqueado como creyó, se dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras este, con un gesto similar, apretaba las manos contra su cintura mientras volaban, con ella intentando mantener la vista puesta en el suelo y la concentración clara y precisa.

Una de las manos que la rodeaba subió de forma tentativa hasta uno de sus pechos, e hizo amago de querer meterse debajo del cuello del kimono como si buscara explorar, pero Kagura lo espantó dándole un buen golpe con su abanico cerrado. El guerrero se quejó de inmediato cuando la madera impactó contra él.

—Joder, Kagura. ¿Qué no ves que vengo bien golpeado? —reclamó el hombre acariciándose la mano golpeada, aunque por su tono la situación claramente lo divertía, incluso si se aguantaba el dolor, y es que le encantaba ver a Kagura haciéndose la difícil.

Ella, en respuesta, rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No tan rápido, galán. Primero hay que buscar un sitio donde escondernos, tú te tienes que recuperar y luego ya veremos.

—Si tú me cuidas, puede que me recupere más pronto —propuso respirando con potencia en su oído.

Aún con lo cansado que se sentía y lo lastimado que estaba, tener a Kagura tan cerca lo estimulaba a puntos insospechados; era como tener una musa o una doncella celestial entre los brazos, pensó, incluso si él no entendía mucho de esas cosas y las fuentes de inspiración de los complejos artistas y su arte. No era lo suyo, él era un guerrero y no se le daban tan bien las palabras o el expresarse por medio de ellas sin decir una salvajada de por medio, así que prefirió mostrarlo jugueteando a tocar los suaves muslos de la mujer por encima de la tela, a amoldar sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura y tentado a besarle el cuello, pero terminó nuevamente espantado cuando Kagura soltó una exclamación inteligible y se removió en su sitio, apuntando a un lugar en medio del bosque.

Bankotsu no fue capaz de ver entre la oscuridad a pesar de que la luna proporcionaba una buena luz sobre el mar de arboles debajo de ellos, pero probablemente los sentidos demoniacos de Kagura sí se le permitían ver con claridad en medio de todos esos oscuros bultos de hojas.

Finalmente, al aterrizar y bajar de la pluma, encontraron un lugar que hasta parecía mandado a hacer para lo que les urgía: se trataba de un templo sintoísta abandonado.

El templo como tal no era tan grande, aunque estaba muy viejo y parte del techo estaba ya podrido. Las escaleras se veían peligrosas, como listas para caerse a pedazos con el primer golpe, sin embargo no cedieron ante el peso de ambos cuando entraron a toda prisa al lugar como un par de fugitivos amparados por la noche, pero aunque su nuevo escondite estaba en una condición digna de ser una próxima ruina, era mil veces más perfecto que un lujoso palacio.

La antigua y maltratada edificación lograba camuflarse entre los árboles, lejos de cualquier camino, como si desde mucho tiempo atrás se hubiese fusionado con el denso bosque que lo rodeaba. Probablemente había sido construido como refugio para aquellos que se perdían en las trampas de la naturaleza, aunque por dentro no había casi nada; claramente las estatuas, pinturas y pergaminos de valor habían sido objeto del robo, sólo quedaban unos futones medio roídos por el tiempo y amarillentos, quizás un par de baúles con artefactos inútiles dentro, pero otra gran ventaja que Kagura descubrió es que a sólo un par de metros de distancia se encontraba un pozo de agua.

Puede que Bankotsu, en su condición de resucitado, no necesitara ahora demasiada de agua o alimento, y ella siendo una demonio, mucho menos. El guerrero tenía mucha más resistencia que un humano incluso si estaba vivo gracias a la Perla de Shikon, pero aún así a ninguno de los dos les iba a caer mal un trago de agua fresca a sus gargantas tensas y secas o, mejor todavía, un buen baño.

—Lindo lugar —comentó Bankotsu fingiendo admirar la vieja y opacada belleza del sitio ya muy castigado por el clima y la intemperie, mientras se echaba pesadamente sobre uno de los futones, disimulando el dolor que le había costado recostarse—. Eres toda una romántica.

—Cállate —espetó Kagura de mala gana, sentándose a su lado.

Sin preguntarle y sin aviso, llevó sus manos hasta la armadura de Bankotsu y comenzó a desatarla a las prisas. Él se dejó hacer, consciente de que estaría mucho más cómodo sin la pesada estructura que usaba como protección encima, y luego Kagura le abrió la ropa y e inspeccionó la gravedad de sus heridas con un gesto de tensa concentración. Aunque sabía por qué lo hacía, la miró intensamente y se sonrió; no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa para molestarla un poco y provocar esa rabia hipócrita que le encantaba ver en su amante.

—Ah, preciosa… pero dices que yo soy el que va rápido —bromeó cuando la mujer pasó una mano sobre su pecho, haciendo que ella lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados, surtiendo el efecto esperado del guerrero.

—Estoy revisando que tan jodido te dejaron —contestó alzando una ceja, aunque por dentro estaba aliviada de escucharlo hacerle bromas imbéciles.

Bankotsu no tenía más que golpes superficiales, rasguños y varios moretones por el cuerpo. En un par de días estaría como nuevo y sería el mismo arrogante de siempre, aunque ciertamente había perdido mucha de toda la fuerza inhumana que había conseguido antes de que le arrebataran los fragmentos. Kagura lo pudo comprobar al ver las heridas abiertas en sus antebrazos y cuello, heridas que habían coagulado ya y no lo habían matado, probablemente gracias al poder de los fragmentos que le quedaban. De hecho, probablemente en pocos días cerrarían sin dejar marca alguna, lo cual descartaba la posibilidad de una infección fatal si fuese un humano común y corriente.

—¿Cuántos fragmentos te quedan? —Al soltar su pregunta le quitó con suavidad el fleco de la frente, la cual ya tenía empapada en sudor. Bankotsu hizo un mohín de fastidio y desvió la vista, incómodo y con el claro gesto de la derrota impreso en sus músculos faciales. Tenía el orgullo herido. No había podido vengar debidamente a sus hermanos, se había quedado sin su fiel arma y, para colmo de males, le habían arrebatado sus malditos fragmentos. No podía tener el ego más magullado.

—Ese idiota de InuYasha me quitó todos, menos uno —espetó, permitiendo que Kagura le limpiara el sudor con la manga de su kimono—. Aunque… debo admitir que es un buen guerrero.

—Oye, no te quejes —Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró encaprichada—. Lograste que no te mataran y escapamos. ¿Qué más quieres?

Bueno, en eso tenía un punto a su favor. Por encima de todas las cosas, se había salvado, había logrado salir del tremendo lío en el que se había metido desde que aceptó aquel trato con Naraku, y encima se había _robado_ a la chica, aunque aplicaba más la idea de que ella se había dejado robar y al final lo había robado a él.

Ante esto la miró y sin esperar más, con todas las ganas acumuladas desde que la vio por última vez antes de que el infierno se desatara tras ellos, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

Kagura se recargó sobre su pecho desnudo al tiempo que él la besaba desenfrenadamente, y ambos se encargaron de subir los grados de aquel beso a un punto casi instantáneo e irrefrenable, desfogando todas las ganas que traían acumuladas en el gesto que, de haber estado él completamente sano, habría llevado al siguiente paso, el mismo que ella evitó unos momentos después, cuando le repitió que tenía que descansar. No era momento para ponerse salvaje, sin contar que seguramente no tendría las fuerzas ni el brío suficiente para hacerlo, cosa que dejó a Bankotsu algo de malas, pero le terminó dando la razón. No quería ni imaginar cuáles serían las consecuencias de no complacer a una demonio tan iracunda y exigente como Kagura.

Al final, una vez que la tentadora presencia de la mujer dejó de hervirle la sangre, Bankotsu se quedó irremediablemente dormido en su sitio, medio cubierto por viejas sábanas. En cambio la demonio de los vientos no durmió el resto de la noche. Pasó las siguientes horas trayendo agua del pozo y dedicándose a limpiar las heridas y la suciedad del cuerpo de Bankotsu de la forma más gentil que pudo para evitar despertarlo, un gesto que incluso a ella la sorprendió, pero el tipo se había jugado el cuello por ella, había tramado un plan de escape con ella y de no haber sido porque InuYasha lo dejó al borde de la muerte en su batalla, de haber tenido la energía suficiente habría ido por la cabeza de Naraku antes de escapar juntos.

Aquello era lo menos que podía hacer por él, además Bankotsu le gustaba, y mucho, y aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo, estaba feliz de saber que había logrado salir bien librado de todo eso, de saber que estaba con vida y con ella, darse cuenta de que lo primero que había hecho era cumplir su parte del trato y no salir corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo dejándola, tal vez no a su suerte, no lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero sí abandonada.

Desde que empezó su romance con él vivía con el eterno dilema de que, mientras más cerca estuviera Bankotsu de acabar con InuYasha y compañía, más podría estar con él, pero si así era, más lejos estaría de la destrucción de Naraku, por consiguiente más lejos de su libertad, y si InuYasha ganaba, estaría un paso más cerca de su libertad, y otro paso más lejos de Bankotsu.

Ninguna opción le gustaba, y a pesar de conocer la frase que rezaba con vaga crueldad "_no todo se puede tener en esta vida_", no le parecía ni de cerca justo.

Había sido un buen plan, aunque algo fallido, el estar juntos y acabar con Naraku, ya sea que se encargara de eso InuYasha o el mismo Bankotsu, pero lo importante era que estaban juntos y no había rastro de su amo, o al menos eso quiso creer Kagura.

Quería pensar que, de lo contrario, habría ido tras ella a esas alturas de las cosas, y para cuando acordó el sol ya asomaba por entre las montañas anunciando la inminente muerte de esa noche de pesadilla, trayendo consigo un amanecer que los recibió de manera fría y sobria, impregnando el cielo a todo lo ancho y largo con un azul denso, un azul acero tan profundo que lo envolvía todo como lo eran los inusuales ojos de Bankotsu cuando la miraban.

* * *

El guerrero durmió la noche entera, sin sobresaltos ni súbitos despertares, y siguió sumido en su profundo sueño la mayor parte del día hasta que el crepúsculo comenzó a aflorar en el cielo con una intensa tonalidad naranja, una que a Kagura le recordaba los indefinidos atardeceres encerrada en los dominios de su ahora desaparecido amo, pero por mucho el color de ese crepúsculo era más animado, incluso limpio; le recordaba que había un mundo entero fuera de Naraku que se movía, que moría y renacía una y otra vez sin importar el poder que pudiese tener aquel monstruo que la había creado.

Pensó en despertar a Bankotsu, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo mientras lo veía dormir a pierna suelta. Ni siquiera sintió las ganas de recriminarle o tacharlo de flojo como normalmente habría hecho. El pobre había terminado bastante mal luego de la pelea y estaba mucho más cansado que ella, que pasó todo el rato yendo de un lugar a otro buscándolo y evitando los peligros, sin embargo él se había llevado la peor parte en su afán de lucha y venganza de honor, encima contra alguien tan terco como el albino híbrido.

No le sorprendió ver cómo las heridas que tenía cicatrizaban y se regeneraban mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría cualquier humano normal, todo gracias al fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, pero aunque sólo le quedaba uno, algo bastante inútil para un humano que llegó a tener nueve fragmentos en su poder, disfrutando de su propia fuerza a un punto exacerbado que jamás habría alcanzado siendo un humano común. Probablemente lo tendría un par de días rezongando por eso, pero estaba contenta de que al menos había quedado con uno que lo mantenía con vida y lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse a pasos agigantados.

Aún contra las recriminaciones de Bankotsu, o al menos las que hubiera echado al aire por ser ella quien montara guardia mientras él dormía como un bebé, Kagura no sentía cansancio alguno luego de haber pasado casi dos días sin dormir, únicamente sentía la constante tensión de no saber qué sucedía fuera del pequeño templo donde estaba escondida, como si estuviera desconectada del resto del mundo, solamente esperando en otra dimensión distinta a la que siempre había vivido y a la cual, aún contra su voluntad, había tenido que acostumbrarse.

Estaba demasiado preocupada y angustiada por todo lo recientemente vivido. El Monte de las Ánimas había desaparecido esa misma noche, derrumbado sobre sí mismo como si no fuera más que una enorme estructura de papel abatida por una furiosa lluvia que la había terminado desbaratando.

No había indicio alguno de que Naraku viviera, ¡absolutamente nada! era como si el híbrido jamás hubiese existido sobre la faz de la tierra y no quedara más que vestigio de su existencia la presencia de sí misma, aguardando la angustia de su regreso a los pies de un templo perdido en medio de la nada. Tampoco se había topado con Kanna o Kohaku, si acaso habían mandado por ella, y el fragmento de Bankotsu seguía igual, únicamente corrompido por la misma maldad a la que el guerrero podía llegar por dinero o poder, pero ella…

—Kagura…

La voz de Bankotsu la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, y de pronto se sintió extraña al encontrarse pensando en él, esta vez teniéndolo a su lado.

Vaya, se habían acabado los días de recorrer el interior del monte esperando encontrarse, de pura _casualidad_ como ella aseguraba siempre, con la imagen descarada del mercenario buscando por ella.

La aludida, sentada a su lado con abanico en mano, mirando directamente a la entrada del templo lista para atacar a quien osara irrumpir, volteó el rostro sin pensarlo y se encontró a su acompañante con un mejor semblante que el de la noche anterior.

Bankotsu soltó una risa apagada al notar cómo la luz del sol de aquel atardecer entraba por la puerta, intensamente naranja, y le iluminaba a Kagura la mitad del rostro, dándole una expresión extraña entre la oscuridad y la luz junto a sus finos rasgos, siempre fuertemente marcados por la dura expresión que ya era costumbre; en esos momentos le pareció una especie de Tennyō recién salida de las aguas. Hermosa y bella, sí, pero con un genio que se asemejaba más al del mismo demonio que al de una doncella celestial.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su tono había sido mucho más brusco del que en realidad quiso, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo en la cual vivía enojada, amargada por su insufrible situación de esclava, en ese momento no podía decir estar enojada, sin embargo se había marcado a su voz ese tono grosero y hostil que en realidad no necesitaba en esos instantes y mucho menos contra Bankotsu.

La razón era simple, no lo necesitaba porque _ya_ era libre, sin embargo los vestigios de la personalidad hostil y altanera que tuvo que desarrollar a punta de golpes y castigos para poder aguantar el estilo de vida junto a Naraku, parecían mantener aún sus discretas secuelas en ella.

Bankotsu no se percató de eso de inmediato, demasiado acostumbrado a la fiereza innata de Kagura que, claramente, advertía que no la jodieran.

Se irguió con mucha más comodidad sobre sus brazos y le mantuvo la mirada fija. Esta vez quería hablar de algo serio con ella, pero no estuvo muy seguro de cómo comenzar y abordar el tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —preguntó el guerrero, ahora observando desorientado a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese lugar o como si recién despertara de un largo y soporífero coma. La noche anterior apenas había podido vislumbrar algo en medio de su aturdimiento y la oscuridad. En realidad el templo lucía muy diferente iluminado, aunque esa iluminación viniera de la mano con el ocaso melancólico e intenso que los rodeaba con su naranja espectral, un color tan fuera de este mundo que era casi imposible de igualar hasta por los mejores pintores de la época y los más finos materiales de arte.

—Desde que llegamos anoche. Ya está atardeciendo —explicó la mujer brevemente, esta vez susurrando, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara y las paredes a su alrededor estuviesen tapidas de oídos. Se sentía casi paranoica, pero Bankotsu chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

—Joder, eso es mucho —exclamó molesto, volviéndose a Kagura, quien mantenía su misma expresión malhumorada sin darse cuenta—. Eh, no me mires así, preciosa. Créeme que no soy así de flojo, a menos que tenga resaca.

—Pero apuesto a que se ha sentido como una —contestó sarcasmo, alzando una ceja. Él soltó una risa al instante. Era un alivio no sentir tanto maldito dolor a la hora de contraer el abdomen para soltar una buena carcajada.

—Oh, no, créeme que he tenido peores resacas.

Ella alzó ambas cejas está vez, algo sorprendida.

—Ni idea. Nunca he tenido una. Ni por mucho que Naraku me dejara emborracharme en horas de trabajo.

Bankotsu sonrió con malicia, listo para soltar alguna barbaridad de esas que hacían enojar tanto a Kagura y que él adoraba provocar. ¡Sí, claro, que ahora la chica le salía muy responsable!

—Ah, pero sí que te dabas tus buenas escapadas conmigo para hacer travesuras, ¿eh? —le dijo mientras se rodeaba la muñeca izquierda con una mano, calentándola y tratando de aliviarla de la reciente herida de su batalla. A su vez Kagura rodó los ojos lista para soltar alguna grosería, pero como a Bankotsu le gustaba hacerlo, la tomó del mentón por sorpresa y una vez teniéndola sujeta, se acercó a ella para besarla.

Correspondió el gesto, ya acostumbrada a esos improvisados besos que le robaba y que, honestamente, eran los que más disfrutaba.

Sus labios no tardaron en coordinar esa danza frenética y apasionada que los pinchaban en la piel con fugaces cosquillas de placer. Hace tiempo que Kagura había dejado de hacerse la difícil y rebelde cuando él se atrevía a robarle un beso, a menos que realmente quisiera jugar a provocarlo y despertar en él ese enojo hipócrita de cazador frustrado para que fuera tras ella con todas sus fuerzas y brío.

Le pasó los brazos tras la nuca, profundizando el beso, al tiempo que él apretaba su cintura acercando su menudo cuerpo al suyo, y aunque pareció dispuesta a seguir, esta vez en serio, fue él quien luego de unos instantes se detuvo, para sorpresa y disgusto de su amante, quien de inmediato le recriminó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —contestó con el rostro muy cerca del de él, respirando agitada contra su boca. Luego pensó que el guerrero aún no estaba del todo recuperado y se sintió más frustrada que nunca—. ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

Sí se sentía algo agotado aún, pero por pura inercia impulsada por un orgullo inquebrantable, el mercenario meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, recordando algo bastante importante y que ambos, hasta ahora, habían dejado pasar como si fuera tal cosa, pero estaba seguro de que ese tema había tenido vuelta loca a Kagura desde que escaparon. No era algo de lo que pudiesen huir tan fácilmente como habían escapado del Monte de las Ánimas al punto de su destrucción.

Unas cadenas de acero alrededor de las muñecas eran mucho más fáciles de evadir que la mente, que por alguna razón siempre era una celda de la cual resultaba mil veces más difícil huir.

Lo último que supo es que salieron del Monte de las Ánimas a toda prisa, prácticamente mandando al diablo todo. Logró salir con Kagura, él se quedó con el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida y, si su memoria no estaba demasiado dañada mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto, le pareció escuchar que el monte mismo se había derrumbado con todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, no había rastros de Naraku, de lo contrario Kagura se lo hubiera dicho, y tenía la esperanza de que InuYasha hubiera acabado con él, incluso si eso le costaba ver arrebatado de sus manos el triunfo de cortarle la cabeza, pero faltaba algo esencial en aquel rompecabezas que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, uno que parecía mostrar un paisaje tan idílico que te distraía de esa pieza faltante de una esquina o una orilla.

—Kagura, ¿tienes tu corazón contigo?

El rostro de la aludida se tensó al instante. Sus músculos se volvieron casi inexpresivos, pero en su mirada podía traslucirse toda su angustia súbitamente despertada e intensificada ante el enfrentamiento de esa delicada cuestión. La tensión en su cuello la delataban, al igual que la forma en la cual apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, luchando por parecer más enojada que preocupada.

—No tuve tiempo de ir a buscarlo. De todas formas no creo que hubiese podido llegar a él —Hizo una pausa unos instantes, rememorando la línea de tiempo de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, intentando no perderse ningún detalle y guardando la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran verdad. No quería darse cuenta de que había perdido alguna oportunidad de oro para recuperar su corazón—. Hubiera sido inútil. Estoy casi segura de que Naraku seguía vivo cuando escapamos.

—¿Crees que haya muerto cuando el monte se derrumbó?

Ante la pregunta del guerrero Kagura movió las manos nerviosa, tratando de imaginar la situación y llegar a una conclusión que se adaptara a lo que conocía de Naraku y sus escurridizos métodos de escape, sus trampas y su detestable ingenio para librarse de todas.

—No, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —contestó con voz grave, torciendo la boca. Luego soltó un pesado suspiro que le levantó graciosamente el fleco, detalle que únicamente Bankotsu apreció mientras ella se hacía mil ideas que rayaban en la locura dentro de su cabeza—. ¿De verdad crees que un bastardo como él podría morir con un simple derrumbe?

Bankotsu levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestar. Después de todo, sólo había hablado con Naraku un par de veces.

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

—Precisamente por eso. Me suena demasiado perfecto —La demonio de los vientos se cruzó de brazos y arrugó más las cejas. Sentía cómo la desesperación creía en ella al no tener idea de lo que realmente había pasado, y una parte de sí misma le exigía a gritos que dejara de atormentarse, que no lograba nada pensando un infinito de posibilidades que ni siquiera podía comprobar a menos que se atreviese a dejar su escondite y regresar al Monte de las Ánimas o, peor aún, buscar el posible escondite de su amo—. Naraku estaba escondido en ese monte por algo. ¿Qué era exactamente? No lo sé, sabes que él desde hace mucho tiempo no me tenía confianza.

El guerrero se mantuvo callado, sabiendo que Kagura seguiría.

—Estaba ahí por una metamorfosis, lo pude sentir. Algo cambió en él mientras se encontraba recluido en lo más profundo del lugar. Quién sabe, puede que ahora sea mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

—¿Para qué querría hacerse más fuerte? El hijo de perra tiene la Perla de Shikon prácticamente completa.

—¡Exacto! Sólo piénsalo, ¿por qué querías tú ser más fuerte de lo que ya eras? Es exactamente lo mismo —exclamó Kagura apretando una de sus manos contra el abanico cerrado y la otra contra la tela de su kimono, inquieta. Las cosas que se venían desmenuzando mientras charlaba el tema con Bankotsu la perturbaban cada vez más. La verdad siempre era angustiante—. ¿Por qué crees que Naraku busca tanto la Perla? Él es un híbrido, o al menos, creo que lo era. Siempre buscó convertirse en un demonio completo, y la única manera de hacerlo es recolectando todos los fragmentos de Shikon.

—¿Crees que siendo ahora, posiblemente, un demonio, no hayan logrado matarlo? —Hizo una pausa para dejar que Kagura contestara, pero casi al instante se olvidó de eso, justo cuando ella estaba formando las palabras en su boca—. ¡Joder, me cabrea la sola idea de que ese idiota de InuYasha me robe la cabeza de Naraku! ¡No es justo!

Kagura apenas y se pudo creer la rivalidad que Bankotsu aún se mantenía en dejar firme contra InuYasha, que quién sabe si había sobrevivido a la lucha que muy posiblemente se dio en el interior del Monte de las Ánimas, y su molestia no tardó en hacerse presente cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y torció la boca. ¡Vaya tema del cual preocuparse, cuando podían tener al mismo Diablo a unos pasos de cortarles la cabeza!

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Esto puede ser mucho más grave que simplemente ver quién se queda con la maldita cabeza de Naraku —masculló, ahora realmente enojada—. Si no lo pudieron matar probablemente venga por ti, por tu fragmento. No va a dejar que un fragmento de Shikon se le escape. ¡Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará cuando sepa que yo…!

No se dio cuenta del momento en que su rostro se enrojeció por el coraje y la forma en que su pecho comenzó a elevarse y bajar rápidamente, agitada de un segundo a otro frente a las terribles ideas que se formaban en su cabeza ante su desconocimiento de la situación y todas las posibilidades que podían existir en un futuro no muy lejano que, en cualquier momento, los podría alcanzar y engullirlos.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de eso y por pura inercia la tomó de un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él e interrumpiéndola de golpe. No era muy ducho para escuchar por demasiado tiempo las muchas palabras que podía soltar una mujer en tiempo record. A su parecer ellas pensaban demasiado rápido, a diferencia de los hombres, que eran más dados a pensar una cosa a la vez y encima, tardarse, pero no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que se moría de la angustia a pesar de estarse haciendo la dura. Ese era el estilo de Kagura.

La hechicera de los vientos no sólo se vio interrumpida, sino que de pronto se encontró rodeada por los brazos semidesnudos y lastimados de Bankotsu, aún llenos de magulladuras y rasguños. Una de sus manos se posó firmemente sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza, y no tardó en comenzar a hacerle cariños en el cabello cuando dejó de removerse como sanguijuela contra él, algo que en realidad apenas hizo, y dejó que su rostro descansara en el masculino hombro.

—Oye, no te atormentes así. Olvídate de toda esa mierda —le susurró con voz grave, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello únicamente sujeto en una desacomodada cola de caballo—. Si Naraku sigue vivo y quiere su puto fragmento, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Y si intenta hacer algo contra ti, también tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Kagura soltó un pesado suspiro contra él, al tiempo que su gesto se suavizaba sin siquiera pensarlo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se dio la oportunidad de corresponder el abrazo, pero encontró incómoda la forma en la cual sus brazos lograron amoldarse a la ancha espalda de él, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba.

La calidez del novedoso gesto provocó que su aturdida mente se nivelara como un mar luego de la tormenta, y la tibieza de Bankotsu le recordó que, por primera vez, había logrado escapar de su creador.

—Mira, dejemos pasar un tiempo, que las cosas allá afuera se calmen —añadió el hombre con tranquilidad—. Iremos por tu corazón al Monte de las Ánimas. Si sigues viva es porque tu corazón está por algún lugar, y si Naraku no ha venido después de todo este tiempo, es porque probablemente esté muerto.

En ese instante ella rompió el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. Sus iris, de un azul acero que hacían tan curioso contraste con el oscuro color de su piel, le parecieron más fanfarrones y desvergonzados que nunca, pero la confianza exacerbada que lograban transmitir terminó por contagiarla a ella y tranquilizarla de toda su angustia.

Supuso que ahora sólo les quedaba la espera.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —murmuró sonriendo como si nada pasara—. Un bastardo como él no dejaría escapar un fragmento de Shikon y mucho menos a su extensión favorita, así que tiene que estar muerto. Mientras tanto hay que disfrutar y que el mundo se vaya a la mierda.

El mercenario hizo énfasis en lo último y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, dedicándole una intensa mirada a Kagura.

Ella se limitó a torcer la boca y cerrar los ojos unos momentos, al tiempo que resoplaba agotada. Bankotsu tenía razón: conociendo a Naraku, si estaba vivo, seguramente ya habría ido por ambos, no era un tipo que dejara escapar por mucho tiempo a aquellos que lo traicionaban, ella lo sabía muy bien. La primera y última vez que escapó de él solamente había durado una noche de intensa libertad, una libertad ilusoria y llena de batallas que le costó una semana entera de claustro y encierro a mano de pesados grilletes que le dejaron las muñecas magulladas y la voluntad al filo de la locura y el terror.

No quería que eso le volviera a suceder nunca más.

Para toda respuesta empujó a Bankotsu fuera del futón, quien quedó algo desconcertado cuando ella, como si fuese un gato berrinchudo quitando a otro animal de su área de descanso, se deshizo de su peinado para luego recostarse sobre la vieja tela. No tardó en acomodar su cuerpo de lado y fue entonces cuando su acompañante la miró como si fuese la peor bribona que jamás había visto.

—Bueno, ya que insistes, yo sí que necesito dormir ahora —aclaró mientras dejaba el abanico a su lado, con su mano lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlo en cualquier instante—. Tú encárgate de hacer guardia.

—Es increíble… ¡tramposa! —exclamó Bankotsu, falsamente ofendido, pero ella lo ignoró—. Yo tratando de tranquilizarte y tú mandándome al diablo. ¿No prefieres que me duerma contigo?

Kagura volvió el rostro hacia él y encarnó una ceja, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras él le sonreía galante. Rodó los ojos justo antes de contestar y volver a acomodarse sobre el futón.

—No, no necesito que me tranquilices tanto.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche Bankotsu hizo exactamente lo que Kagura le había dicho: montó guardia en la entrada del templo, mirando de tanto en tanto hacia afuera, donde un pequeño claro libre de árboles y arbustos se extendía por enfrente de las escaleras que conducían al templo y luego se desvanecía abruptamente por el verde mar de naturaleza.

De noche era un lugar realmente pacifico. Sólo se podían percibir los sonidos propios de la naturaleza, de sus elementos y los seres que habitaban el bosque. Un lugar sagrado como donde estaban resultaba ser, irónicamente, un lugar perfecto para que ambos se refugiasen de monstruos y demonios de baja categoría, de aquellos que no tenían el suficiente poder de pelear con todas sus energías al estar cerca de un territorio bendecido, a pesar de que el pequeño templo estuviese desvencijado y viejo.

No es que Bankotsu no pudiera pelear contra esos demonios a puño limpio o con cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance, la cual podía convertir en un arma mortal, o que Kagura no pudiese hacerlos tiras con sus cuchillas, pero monstruos de ese tipo eran los que más problemas causaban por, casi siempre, andar en grupo y ser tan tenaces como tercos, casi como si buscaran ser asesinados por un ser más fuerte.

Había monstruos por los cuales sí se debían preocupar: los de alta categoría, aquellos que podían adoptar forma humana. Era una verdad que todos sabían gracias a las extendidas advertencias de los exterminadores de monstruos. Los que tenían forma humana usualmente eran los más poderosos y más resistentes a las barreras sagradas y territorios protegidos. Curiosamente le estaba sirviendo de refugio a Kagura, quien era una demonio de ese tipo, pensó Bankotsu cuando, sin poder evitarlo, desvió la vista hacia dentro del templo y se encontró con la figura dormida de su amante.

No se percató, hasta el momento en que la miró, de que Kagura se retorcía ligeramente sobre el futón, como si le costara conciliar el sueño en medio del calor y la oscuridad, y ya en un punto de insoportable desesperación, estuviera renegando y removiéndose frustrada en su sitio.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía problemas para dormir, cuando entonces, entre sueños, volvió el cuerpo hacia él y notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, al tiempo que sus puños se tensaban y cerraban y su respiración, agitada, como si fuese incapaz de respirar, le elevaba y bajaba el pecho a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, como presa de un dolor creciente e irrefrenable.

Hasta ahora la noche había estado tan tranquila y sumida en esa densa serenidad que parecía algo casi inhumano, y desde niño había escuchado que, cuando hay demasiado silencio, es porque algo malo va a suceder, y usualmente esa afirmación siempre se cumplía.

La piel se le erizó cuando se percató de que los pájaros y los animales del bosque, cuyos ruidos lejanos eran enviados a sus oídos por la brisa nocturna que soplaba, se detuvieron de golpe junto al viento que también dejó de mecer las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. Entonces todo quedó sumido en un espacio de tiempo detenido.

En ese instante todo se volvió una pesadilla.

* * *

El dolor era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Era tan penetrante e intenso que la hacía olvidarse de que alguna vez tuvo momentos en los cuales su cuerpo se sintió en perfectas condiciones, sin molestia alguna, pero la presión estaba descontrolada en su pecho al igual que su mente y percepción.

El jalón brutal de su músculo vital la hacía sentir que su corazón se estrujaba y luego se estiraba con desesperación al punto del desgarre, intentando por todos los medios seguir latiendo, a pesar de que esos mismos latidos la estuvieran llevando a un nivel de impotencia intolerable que le aceleraba la respiración, le provocaba un calor asfixiante del cual únicamente deseaba escapar, uno que le gritaba que la muerte misma era mil veces mejor que soportar aquella tortura, una idea que luchaba contra la contraría, que exigía aguantar en pos de la supervivencia para luego enfrascarse en una lucha encarnizada en la cual Kagura quedaba en medio, sólo esperando el golpe, la sorpresiva punta del arma que le atravesara finalmente el pecho y la matara.

Kagura no era libre. No lo era y se dio cuenta de ello al instante, como si fuera una verdad, una revelación apabullante y vengativa igual que la presencia de un fantasma rencoroso que la perseguía, que se mostraba ante ella mofándose de su dolor y terror cuando se encontró así misma frente a Naraku, más vivo que nunca, prepotente como siempre, mirándola con esa sonrisa de superioridad que exudaba una crueldad que no podía más que describirse como sádica.

Tenía su corazón en sus manos como muchas veces lo había tenido; las venas del sanguinolento órgano se fusionaban en retorcidos caminos palpitantes debajo de la piel de su antebrazo y latían a toda prisa, llevando el flujo de sangre a ritmos descontrolados y pasos agigantados mientras el desvalido corazón, presa de las infames garras de su creador y verdugo, se encrespaba como si tuviera voluntad propia en sus manos, latiendo con tanta fuerza e ímpetu que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería directo al suelo.

Y ella mientras tanto se retorcía en el suelo, hincada sobre sus rodillas cuyas heridas abiertas ya empapaban la blanca tela de su kimono, gimiendo de dolor y gruñendo intentando acallar los jadeos cuando se recordaba que verla impotente y a su merced era justo lo que Naraku quería de ella.

Había perdido la batalla, estaba frente a Naraku y este se encontraba torturándola con su corazón, usando como arma contra ella aquello que le pertenecía por derecho.

—Que no se te olvide, Kagura —siseó el hombre como una venenosa serpiente, caminando unos pasos a ella y mirándola desde arriba, moviendo la mano que sostenía su corazón de un lado a otro lentamente, como si intentase tentar a un perro con un suculento trozo de carne. Kagura no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos al mismo ritmo y camino que la mano cruel y despiadada que controlaba la fuente de su vida—, que sólo eres una extensión mía y que no podrás hacer nada, ni ahora ni nunca, para evitarlo. Ni siquiera tu amante.

Ella gruñó con fuerza. Intentó canalizar todas sus fuerzas y alteradas energías en la necesaria para poder formar las palabras en su boca y escupir aquella verdad que, en su situación, sonaba ridículamente infantil, pero que era la única a la cual podía aferrarse, devolverle algo de ese veneno con el cual la infectaba cada vez que sus palabras pérfidas entraban por sus oídos y se marcaban para siempre en su infinito repertorio de tortuosos recuerdos.

—Eres un maldito bastardo… —masculló entre gruñidos, retorciéndose una vez más cuando, en silenciosa respuesta, él estrujó un poco más su corazón.

A pesar de todo las insolentes palabras de su extensión, dignas de la misma encarnación del más profundo rencor, no hicieron mella en Naraku, demasiado acostumbrado al odio que le profesaba cualquiera que conociese su nombre.

—Entonces me temo que eres la propiedad de un maldito bastardo, mi querida Kagura.

En ese momento la aludida, desde su sitio, abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia él. Se lo encontró esbozando esa sonrisa maligna que no presagiaba nada bueno, y supo que era su fin. No había más remedio, no había hacia dónde correr o escapar. No había nadie a su lado, ni siquiera Bankotsu, sólo Naraku y toda su perversa crueldad escupida hacia ella como un baldazo de ácido que ya la comenzaba a carcomer.

—No eres de Bankotsu. Ni siquiera perteneces a ti misma —susurró con voz grave—. Eres mía. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

El dolor entonces se volvió real cuando él, dispuesto a afirmar con su siguiente acción la veracidad de sus palabras y su concepto de vida y muerte que controlaba igual que un Dios artificial y bizarro, dobló los dedos con la flexibilidad torcida de un juego de patas de araña que llevaron a que sus uñas se encajaran en la carne suave del corazón, formando una corona de hoyuelos brutalmente abiertos que enseguida dejaron escapar delgados chorros de sangre. Estos se deslizaron con una delicadeza etérea por los dedos de Naraku hasta llegar a los nudillos, donde allí, acumulándose gota a gota, amenazaron con caer en picada.

Kagura tenía la boca torcida, enmudecida por el desgarrador dolor mientras intentaba gritar tratando de descargarlo, intentando con desesperación minimizar y desahogar aquella tortura que provocó que su pecho se contrajera y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, hasta que después de mucho forzar su garganta el escalofriante aullido de angustia escapó de sus labios cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó sobre su mejilla.

Gritó con tanta fuerza que una parvada de aves que descansaba en un árbol cercano, cuyas ramas se arremolinaban sobre el techo del templo, salieron volando espantadas, provocando que varias hojas cayeran con suavidad gracias al alboroto en el momento en que los pájaros se impulsaron fuera de sus nidos, creyéndose en peligro.

Se dejó la garganta aullando como posesa durante varios segundos sin descanso, sin detenerse, manteniendo el mismo tono espectral como si no fuese ya un ser vivo, sino un fantasma en eterno calvario incapaz de enmudecer sus lamentos.

* * *

Bankotsu se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su agudo alarido impactó en sus oídos, justo antes de que finalmente se decidiera a despertarla luego de verla removerse cada vez más agitada en su lugar, pensando en si debía despertarla o no y completamente seguro de que tenía una pesadilla atroz que la perturbaba como jamás había visto.

Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan horrible como para provocar que una demonio tan feroz como Kagura pudiese gritar con tanto dolor y angustia, pero al escucharla hacerlo, por pura inercia, se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó de los hombros, zarandeándola violentamente y llamándola por su nombre repetidas veces, intentando despertarla, pero por segundos que parecieron eternos la cabeza de Kagura simplemente se movió carente de vida, al ritmo descontrolado que usaba su amante para tratar de regresarla al alivio de la consciencia.

La mujer de los vientos pudo sentir las ganas de abrir los ojos, de enfocar la mirada y salir de esa pesadilla, pero otra parte de si, una temerosa a la realidad que podía encontrar una vez que abriera los ojos, parecía obligarla a mirar a través de la ranura desenfocada de su vista mientras luchaba por despertar y caer en la cuenta, por completo, de que todo había sido una simple pesadilla.

Podía escuchar la voz grave de Bankotsu llamándola una y otra vez. No decía nada más que su nombre, pero sus palabras eran la clara órden de que despertara de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho con él antes de escapar. Luchaba a su manera por sacarla de una opresión de la cual esta vez sí tenía posibilidades de escapar, y cuando Kagura logró apenas enfocar la imagen frente a ella, con la voz de su acompañante cada vez más clara, no se encontró unos ojos que palpitaban ardientes desde las profundidades del infierno mismo, ni unas pupilas de un rojo similar a las de su propio corazón, un color que ella misma había heredado por aquel que se hacía llamar con arrogancia su creador.

En su lugar se encontró con el azul metálico de los ojos de Bankotsu, ese que se mezclaban con facilidad con el azul platinado de la luz de la luna que se deslizaba sin temor por la entrada del templo, por las rendijas de las viejas ventanas que se caían a pedazos igual que dos puntos de acero relucientes bañados por un lago místico capaz de brillar en la misma noche y que le regresaban la capacidad de reacción.

Finalmente se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando logró superar la barrera inicial de la inconsciencia, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se estremeció bajo los brazos de Bankotsu, quien aún la sostenían y que dejaron de moverla violentamente cuando reaccionó con un suspiro ahogado.

—Pesadilla… tuve una pesadilla —balbuceó por pura inercia. La voz de Kagura se había deslizado con la debilidad propia de la somnolencia. El mercenario siguió sosteniéndola por los hombros, pero ella terminó por erguirse sobre sus codos mientras sentía el característico mareo de un despertar violento y confuso, tratando de encontrar su ubicación en la realidad una vez que se percató, con el alivio de quien ha escapado de un impetuoso remolino evitando ahogarse, que todo había sido un mal sueño y que seguía libre, sin rastro de Naraku y junto a Bankotsu.

—Joder, te pusiste muy mal —exclamó el mercenario, notando que ella tenía la frente ligeramente perlada por el sudor entre los mechones de su fleco desacomodado y empapado.

Kagura no se sintió en esos momentos con las fuerzas para contestar ni con la seguridad de hablar. Primero quiso percatarse de que estaba en la realidad que había dejado atrás antes de echarse a dormir, que realmente había sido un desagradable sueño y que lo único que la miraba eran los ojos de Bankotsu, los mismos que siempre le habían parecido tan bellos como inusuales. Incluso después de haberse dado cuenta de ello, no fue capaz de asimilar la información mientras sentía ese ligero jalón en el centro de su pecho, uno muy similar pero no tan terrible y doloroso como el de su sueño.

Pensó que probablemente no eran más que los vestigios de su pesadilla manifestados físicamente en su cuerpo, al igual que lo había sido su grito de auxilio y angustia al sentir cómo la vida se le escapaba entre las garras que se encajaban con crueldad en los músculos suaves y vivos de su corazón.

Sí, aún podía sentir el dolor en el lugar donde se supone debía estar su órgano vital. Fue tan real, a pesar de su ligereza, que fue incapaz de sentirse por completo tranquila.

—Tuve una pesadilla —volvió a decir Kagura, esta vez con firmeza y mirando a Bankotsu a los ojos.

—Te movías mucho y luego comenzaste a gritar. No sabía si despertarte o no —contestó él, pero ante el silencio de Kagura sólo fue capaz de proseguir luego de unos segundos—. ¿Qué soñaste?

La hechicera de los vientos no supo si contestar o no. Nadie jamás le había preguntado en qué consistían las pesadillas que la acechaban día y noche, pesadillas que por desgracia nunca habría podido decir en su pasado que fuesen únicamente miedos irracionales de una mente que podía llegar a trastocarse con facilidad ante el miedo y la frustración, como la de una niña amenazada por la constante idea de la injusta muerte.

Nunca había sido una persona de pesadillas. Sus noches bajo el mando de Naraku eran completamente negras, sin imágenes, sin pesadillas y sin escenarios perfectos o grotescos. Era no más que un abismo vacío similar al que tenía la cavidad incompleta del interior de su pecho.

Sólo en pocas ocasiones había tenido pesadillas, únicamente cuando pasaba por la situación de una muerte que pudo llegar a sentir como segura y como una verdad innegable. Su cabeza descargaba lo que no se atrevía a terminar de admitir frente a su verdugo, ni frente a ella misma, y lo proyectaba en su cabeza durante las noches en las que la locura de la frustración era su única acompañante, como una cruel niñera que le cantaba nanas y melodías de guerra, muerte y sangre, pero jamás había llegado a tener una pesadilla tan brutal, tan nítida y certera que pudiese confundir por segundos con la misma realidad.

Había sido una experiencia escalofriante, y la descarga eléctrica del miedo que la recorría apenas y disminuía junto al vago dolor en su pecho que de a poco iba desapareciendo.

—Soñé con Naraku —afirmó de golpe, dándose cuenta que su respiración era aún agitada. Se obligó a nivelarla antes de proseguir—. Soñé que me encontraba y usaba mi corazón en mi contra. Esta vez en serio. Encajó sus uñas en él hasta que grité.

—Gritaste de verdad —contestó Bankotsu al instante luego de chasquear la lengua—. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Supongo que es normal que las tengas luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Probablemente —secundó la demonio mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano, pensando que Bankotsu tenía razón. Tenía que tenerla.

No podía esperar tener una vida perfecta y una mente clara luego de verse apenas liberada de las cadenas que la ataban al estigma de su creador, aún más sin saber qué había pasado realmente y dónde estaba su corazón. No podía decirse por completo liberada si seguía estando vacía por dentro.

Bankotsu no sabía con completa certeza, ni a la misma profundidad, todos aquellos pensamientos que angustiaban a Kagura. No le era posible porque siempre había sido un muchacho arrogante que logró comerse el mundo mientras estuvo con vida, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades más allá del dinero y el liderazgo de su grupo, y tampoco podía comprenderlo porque lo seres demoniacos, para él, eran seres completamente distintos a lo que él era, con poderes y habilidades que nunca lograba comprender por qué tenían ellos; aquello que los convertían en distintas razas.

Kagura, como demonio que era, no lograba ser por completo comprendida por él, pero no era algo que a ninguno de los dos les interesara, así como de la misma forma la manipuladora del viento no podía entender cómo alguien como Bankotsu se había dejado arrastrar por las garras de Naraku a sabiendas del peligro, pero también se engañaba, se evadía de la realidad de su amante transmutada a la que siempre había vivido ella, porque, ¿qué era peor? ¿Sumirse para siempre en la eternidad soporífera de la muerte, o tomar la oportunidad de vivir aún luchando contra aquello que te la había dado y que sin dudas, tarde o temprano, intentaría arrancártela?

Ella misma había decidido continuar, seguir con la miseria de lo que consideraba la vida de una vil esclava, luchando permanentemente contra las mismas cadenas que la ataban cuando bien podía provocar su misma muerte, o simplemente cometer la tontería más grande todas, pinchar la rabia de Naraku y dejarse matar por él.

Su situación no era tan distinta a la de Bankotsu.

Lo que sí sabían es que querían estar juntos el tiempo que les durara aquello, no importaba si era mucho o poco, si era real o no; ambos estaban más allá de los convencionalismos que regían las relaciones ortodoxas entre humanos y demonios. Ellos las rompían, las destrozaban como habían destrozado a las víctimas de sus pasadas batallas y quebraban las barreras de tabúes y riesgos que los separaban.

—Seguiré montando guardia —afirmó Bankotsu mirando una vez más a Kagura, de una forma potente e intensa y propuso algo que anteriormente había mencionado—. Yo ya he dormido bastante. ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

Kagura se limitó a rodar los ojos y estuvo tentada a mandarlos al diablo y recostarse de nuevo en el futón para volver a dormir, si es que podía conciliar el sueño luego de eso, pero se encontró dudando de su acción.

Miró unos segundos a Bankotsu, quien le sonreía soberbio, cínico y descarado como él solo. Tuvo que tener claro que no buscaba algo más allá de simplemente dormir junto a él mientras montaba guardia, aún no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para mantener intimidad, sin contar que, francamente, no le caería nada mal algo de compañía luego del atroz sueño que había tenido, pero por sobre todas las cosas, también tuvo que recordaste que estaba con él, no con Naraku, y que ahora tenía la libertad de aceptar un gesto como ese. De hecho era la primera vez que le proponían algo así.

Al final le tomó la palabra y lo siguió hasta la entrada del templo, donde él se sentó al instante, recargando la espalda contra el marco de la puerta al tiempo que sentó a Kagura entre sus piernas. Una vez ahí la mujer se dio la libertad de recostar su cabeza contra el pecho de él, infinitamente más cómodo ahora que estaba desprovisto de su armadura.

El guerrero no tardó en poner las manos sobre sus muslos, completamente relajado, y tampoco tardó en comenzar a jugar con sus dedos de manera traviesa sobre la pierna de la mujer, moviendo las yemas sobre la tela como un pequeño hombrecillo explorando un camino desconocido y divertido.

Kagura sonrió de manera pícara al sentir su toque, pero casi de inmediato cambió su expresión a una malhumorada e hizo amago de espantar la mano que fanfarroneaba sobre ella.

—Deja ya, así no vigilarás nada.

—No me subestimes, preciosa. Soy de los que duermen con un ojo abierto —contestó justo cuando él atrapó su mano entre las suyas para que dejara de negarse a su toque.

—¿Así como estás? No tenemos oportunidad.

Luego de rezongar un poco finalmente se hizo la desentendida y se dejó hacer por él, permitiendo que posara sus ávidas manos sobre sus muslos. No tenía nada que reclamarle ni protestar. Le aliviaba saber que tenía a Bankotsu a su lado después de la pesadilla, darse cuenta de que lo único que vería de su oscuro y miserable pasado no sería más que a través de horribles imágenes de pesadillas que, esperaba, tarde o temprano fuera superando.

Se acomodó mejor contra él, nivelando su respiración, dejando que la calidez de las manos de su amante traspasara la tela de su traje y esperando que pronto mejorara, porque así como estaban no aguantarían mucho las ganas. Sinceramente se merecían una buena sesión luego de todo lo que habían pasado, y el mercenario se lo dejó en claro al pasar un rato en silencio, ahora únicamente acompañados por la constante melodía de los grillos y la brisa nocturna que nuevamente había comenzado a soplar, arrancando suavemente las hojas de los árboles y trayendo algo de frescura a sus cuerpos cansados.

—¿Ves? Sabía que en el fondo te morías por dormir conmigo —fanfarroneó el moreno con una galante sonrisa en los labios que no desapareció aún luego de escuchar el gruñido de Kagura.

—Calla o te muerdo a tu querido ego —advirtió, pero el hombre respondió con una sonrisa descarada y seductora y, como para dejarlo en claro, llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella y posó la yema de su índice sobre sus labios.

—¿Es una propuesta lo que escucho? —le susurró al oído, aspirando con potencia la fragancia que despedía su cabello.

En ese instante Kagura se sonrojó y frunció el ceño con fuerza, cruzando los brazos y recordando la _pequeña_ promesa que le había hecho con respecto a ese tema.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó algo avergonzada—. No seas tan descarado.

—¿Lo soy? —volvió a susurrar, y fue ahí cuando la manipuladora sonrió con la misma malicia que él.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo, entonces?

A pesar de su afirmación, esa noche no sucedió nada más allá del hecho de simplemente dormir juntos. Kagura, sólo después de un largo rato, logró conciliar el sueño con una mano de Bankotsu sobre su muslo y la otra sobre su cabeza, peinando su cabello con sus dedos, enterrándolos entre las suaves hebras para aspirar el aroma que desprendían y que lo ayudó a mantenerse despierto y alerta montando guardia hasta que el sol asomó de a poco en el horizonte y, nuevamente, el azul metálico del amanecer se mezcló con el color de sus propios ojos, un detalle del cual él nunca se había percatado, que únicamente Kagura había podido notar y apreciar y que jamás le había confesado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, que hasta ahora es el más largo con dieciséis hojas. En un principio eran como trece, luego de la edición quedó así o.ó**

**En este capítulo intenté meter un poco del género de horror por medio de la pesadilla de Kagura, aunque sinceramente, no sé si quedó tan tétrico como yo quería. Me encanta el género de horror, pero creo que me cuesta bastante trabajo hacerlo xD la cosa es que lo intento (?) a la vez siento que quedó medio romántico a la hora de tratar la relación de Bankotsu y Kagura, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esté decente.**

**Mil gracias a **_**Ari's Madness**_**. Justo anoche estaba editando y la escena final no me convencía (terminaba con Kagura diciéndole que no a Bankotsu), lo comenté con ella y me dio una excelente escena y diálogos para que se ajustara mejor a la trama y mostrar un poco más de cómo es la relación de ambos.**

**Mujer, nuevamente, me salvaste el culo y me hiciste fangirlear como zorra. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo; también gracias a quienes dejan reviews y recuerden que:**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Placer & Dolor

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, muerte de personaje, violencia y agresión psicológica/física, y un poquito de gore.

* * *

"_El cuerpo es débil como la arcilla__  
__Que como el alba de madrugada__  
__Se apareció ante mí,__  
__Un centauro__  
__Y tu cadena al purgatorio me arrastró ya de bajada."_

**Pecadora —Lila Downs**

* * *

**Placer & Dolor**

Para Kagura, los siguientes días no fueron más que un torbellino que se movía con estrepitosa violencia entre el más sublime placer y el dolor más devastador.

La primera noche en la que se atrevió a dormir fuera del control de su amo, acompañada por la abrumadora dolencia de su pecho y en medio de la incertidumbre de su nueva y precaria libertad, había sido tan real como se había sentido el dolor en el interior de su cuerpo durante la pesadilla, en la funesta imagen que la cegaba de ira e impotencia al ver cómo el órgano, innegable fuente de su vida, se convertía en una cruel arma contra la cual no podía luchar, y no alcanzaba aún a comprender cómo es que algo que por derecho le pertenecía pudiese ser manipulado de tal manera para dañarla.

No había sido un malestar aislado, tampoco un increíble residuo físico de su esclavitud manifestándose por medio de su creciente angustia. No, había sido completamente real y eso la llevó, irremediablemente, a la cuestión de _qué_ era eso que lo causaba.

Naraku se suponía estaba muerto. Luego de cinco días no podía ni quería pensar en otra opción, de lo contrario sería condenarse a sí misma a dejar fuera de su alcance la poca libertad que le quedaba, junto a Bankotsu, a pesar de que fuera una ilusión vana, horas que tarde o temprano se desvanecerían tan rápidamente igual que una efímera brisa de viento que viene y se va.

Pensó que quizá su corazón había quedado atrapado en los restos del Monte de las Ánimas, a merced de los elementos y las bestias, tal vez al infortunado cuidado de algún humano curioso que se atrevió a inspeccionar el lugar luego de su súbita destrucción, encontró el corazón y, sin saber cómo o por qué un órgano vital como ese palpitaba por sí solo en medio del devastado paraje, se dispuso a jugar con él, lo guardó o simplemente comenzó a experimentar con él.

Qué curioso. ¿Qué habría hecho ella de ser una humana y encontrar un corazón vivo en medio de una montaña destruida? ¿Se habría sentido fascinada por el descubrimiento, o habría salido corriendo espantada por la imagen sanguinolenta de algo que no debería estar latiendo?

Siendo ella como era, probablemente habría determinado que se trataba de algo no humano. Probablemente se lo hubiera llevado con ella, ¿se le habría ocurrido cortarlo en dos con un viejo cuchillo oxidado para ver cómo era un corazón por dentro, inspeccionar sus válvulas y arterias o probar si podía seguir latiendo aún con los músculos cortados y desgarrados? ¿Le habría pasado por la cabeza que lo más probable es que le perteneciera a alguien que estaba vacío, tal vez muerto? ¿O simplemente lo habría arrojado a las fauces de los lobos rabiosos creyendo que se trataba de un corazón maligno o un objeto poseído por los demonios?

Jamás podría preguntarse todo eso y llegar a una conclusión clara porque sabía que jamás lo viviría. Ella había nacido y siempre había estado del _otro lado_, del lado de quien no sabe qué esperar del siguiente momento, del siguiente día; de alguien que no puede tener esperanzas para el futuro y no le queda más opción que ser orillada a cometer traición, volverse una mentirosa y luchar por una causa perdida que, a pesar de todo, se forzaba a pensar que había ganado a pulso cada vez que miraba a Bankotsu a los ojos y le sonreía con esa galantería descarada y ella, en respuesta, devolvía la sonrisa, desafiante e insolente para que comenzara a seducirla, a veces falsamente sonrojada en un juego de tira y afloja donde al final ambos cedían y luchaban por su propio poderío sobre el otro.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar mi corazón —Kagura dejó caer con pesadez su cabeza contra el pecho de Bankotsu. No levantó los ojos para verlo, se quedó mirando al frente, al paisaje del bosque que se levantaba frente a ellos del otro lado del claro. A unos metros a su izquierda se encontraba el templo donde se escondían, con todo su enigmático deterioro bañado por la suave y clara luz matutina de un día despejado y apenas caluroso.

Él, aprovechando que ella no le veía el rostro, desvió los ojos evadiéndola. Como si buscara detenerla de cometer cualquier locura impulsiva, apretó sus gruesos brazos que rodeaban con suavidad los hombros de Kagura, sentada de espaldas a él, ambos contra el inmenso tronco de un árbol, y la acercó un poco más a su propio cuerpo.

Lucían como un par de imbéciles enamorados disfrutando de la densa sombra que proporcionaba la abundante vegetación del árbol, pero era relajante, tanto así que el mercenario se encargaba de espantar a los esporádicos animalillos que subían por el tronco, indispuesto a que ningún intruso, por muy pequeño que fuera, les interrumpiera el momento.

Kagura había tenido otra pesadilla esa noche, le había costado dormir y se quejaba de un dolorcillo que de vez en cuando, decía, le presionaba el pecho, uno que Bankotsu sabía que a ella le resultaba terroríficamente familiar.

—Lo haremos luego —contestó el hombre a secas, sin dejar traslucir en su voz aquello que ya imaginaba, algo que a pesar de todo no lograba angustiarlo tanto como a ella—. Aún no me recupero del todo. No quiero encontrar enemigos por allá y estar vulnerable.

—Mi corazón está en algún lugar. Tengo que encontrarlo —insistió, pero su tono no tenía la convicción y la decisión de siempre, era como si la sola idea le diera una pereza descomunal o, por el contrario, un terror inmenso.

—Tal vez sólo se quedó a la deriva —agregó Bankotsu al moverse un poco en su sitio, haciendo que ella lo mirara y volteara el cuerpo ligeramente hacia él. Su rostro esta vez no estaba plagado por la expresión de mal humor que casi siempre la acompañaba, pero el mercenario no pudo aprovechar para admirar los rasgos puros y limpios de Kagura por mucho tiempo justo cuando ella le contestó.

—Probablemente.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño como solía hacerlo. La idea parecía incomodarla al verse ahora, supuestamente libre, atada al infortunio de haber perdido aquello que fue lo primero que debió buscar y recuperar: el símbolo físico de su libertad e independencia.

En ese instante se reprochó el no haber buscado su corazón. Pensó también que no habría tenido opción de recuperarlo mientras Naraku estuviera vivo y con él bajo su poder, pero sobre todo había decidido dejarlo atrás por ir en busca de Bankotsu, y luego no hubo tiempo de nada más que de escapar. Ninguno de los dos había previsto que Naraku decidiera destrozar él mismo Monte de las Ánimas, amenazando con aplastar a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de él.

Sí, ciertamente se había arriesgado demasiado en ir a buscar a Bankotsu tal y como habían acordado al decidir huir juntos. Pensó que podría haber hecho honor a su fama de traidora y dejarlo a la deriva por ahí, encargarse de salvar su propio pellejo y luego disponerse a buscar su corazón sin lastres que le obstaculizaran su búsqueda de libertad, pero no lo hizo. Era algo que, por alguna razón, sentía que debía reprocharse, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Después de todo él tampoco la había abandonado, algo que muy en el fondo temió incluso cuando llegaron a refugiarse al templo.

—¿No extrañas ir por ahí matando gente por dinero y hacer tus desmanes? —La pregunta pareció soltada directamente sin razón aparente, como si buscara probarlo o comprobar alguna loca teoría, pero su gesto esta vez tenía algo de divertido, como si fuese una niña que no terminaba de entender lo que significaba el concepto y acción de una masacre, y la realidad es que Kagura no lo entendía del todo, no como un humano podía hacerlo, a veces guiada por la vena cruel que Naraku le había heredado y que todo demonio de su calibre necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero Bankotsu no se espantó ni sintió repulsión alguna por ello.

Él sí entendía el concepto, lo que significaba una masacre, pero le pasaba tan por encima de su propia sensibilidad humana como si en realidad tuviese la insensibilidad de un demonio. Había participado en un sinfín de ellas, en masacres sangrientas con víctimas que lo merecían y que no lo merecían, en luchas encarnizadas donde miembros humanos y demoniacos salían volando cercenados de golpe en medio de fuentes incontrolables de sangre y gritos desgarradores, y sin embargo todo ese sufrimiento infringido bajo su ahora desaparecida Banry_ū_ no lograba moverle una sola fibra de sensibilidad.

En el mundo de los demonios no existían los santos, a veces ni siquiera en el de los humanos. Sus casos eran tan excepcionales que parecía que los humanos que lo lograban tenían un nivel espiritual y mental demasiado elevado, demasiado rebuscado, estudiado y entrenado como para que Bankotsu estuviera alguna vez interesado en desarrollarlo si ante él le presentaban una buena paga a costa del dolor y la destrucción de vidas ajenas.

—Ah… vaya que sí —contestó él con una sonrisa confiada, sin detenerse a pensar en el por qué le preguntaba aquello—. Pero para hacer eso necesito aliados. Perdí a todos mis compañeros, lo sabes. Tal vez se me ocurra en algún momento formar un nuevo escuadrón de hombres, aunque será difícil encontrar humanos tan poderosos como lo eran mis hermanos.

Aunque su gesto era de exacerbada confianza y su tono lo mostraba divertido, casi despreocupado, Kagura ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su mirar traslucía una melancolía que sólo ella era capaz de palpar y entender. Sus situaciones siempre habían sido distintas, sus nacimientos y los eventos que los llevaron a ser lo que eran aún más, pero ella también usaba una armadura de dureza para esconder la tristeza y soledad de saberse desolada en un mundo de monstruos que siempre la terminaba orillando a convertirse en uno.

Sabía que le dolía que sus compañeros murieran sistemáticamente en las manos de InuYasha o Sessh_ō_maru, pero por sobre todas esas cosas, sabía que lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a varios de ellos a causa de la traición de uno de sus compañeros, uno que siempre había sido ambicioso y con una marcada tendencia a la envidia, pero a quien alguna vez Bankotsu quiso y apreció como un hermano de sangre.

Joder, y ella en sí era una traidora, se podría considerar que una de las peores. Había traicionado la confianza del ser que le había dado la vida; a ojos de una vista intransigente, cuadrada e inflexible, no había perdón para su persona y sus actos.

Era curioso que Bankotsu detestara tanto las traiciones y terminara aliándose con un tipo que desde el principio pensaba hacerlo, aún más, traicionar él mismo a aquel que le había devuelto la vida con una traidora que estaba bajo su mando. Era una ironía tras otra y aunque a Kagura le divertían las sátiras situaciones que presentaba el destino igual que un caprichoso jugador de ajedrez, no le terminaban de agradar cuando se cernían sobre ella y su vida de peón amenazando con perturbar todavía más su precario estado mental.

Al parecer jamás se podría liberar de aquel estigma de traidora arpía.

* * *

Noches después pensó que realmente jamás podría liberarse del estigma de ser una creación de Naraku por muy libre que fuera, con o sin corazón, con Naraku muerto o no. Nada tenía sentido justo en ese instante mientras él la sujetaba con cadenas a la pared, refugiando aquella tortura en los confines de una mazmorra pestilente y sucia, abandonada de toda pureza existente y esperanza. Una vez estando en ese sitio que no podía describirse más que como una sucursal del infierno, nada de aquello que había conseguido o podía conseguir importaba.

Su mano danzaba dentro de su carne viva como una araña carnívora buscando las suaves y cálidas entrañas de su presa. Su puño se clavaba cruelmente en su pecho, sin piedad ni misericordia, rebuscando dentro de ella sin descanso.

Podía sentir la tórrida sangre brotar de la enorme herida que ahora ahuecaba su cuerpo. El líquido rojo, tan rojo como sus ojos cristalizados por el apabullante dolor, cubría sus pechos desnudos y resbalaba por su piel empapándole el abdomen, el vientre y las temblorosas piernas. Lo que quedaba de su kimono no era más que una prenda inservible que colgaba floja del manchado obi, y los trozos blancos de la tela estaban teñidos de un intenso rojo, fresco y brillante bajo la débil luz de las velas apenas capaces de romper la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Naraku, por su parte, con una sonrisa de vacío sadismo en los labios, procuraba mover los dedos de aquí para allá con la suficiente fuerza para desgarrar carne, músculo y huesos con ayuda de sus uñas, tomándose la molestia de remover bien todo lo que formaba el cuerpo interno de su extensión, el mismo cuerpo que él alguna vez había creado con esmero, moldeado a gusto, y que ahora destruía lentamente.

Se sonrió, procurando mostrar sus blancos dientes junto a los inhumanos colmillos de demonio cuando vio los ojos de Kagura y los encontró ahogados por el dolor. Ella jamás había llorado, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban inundados por el cristalino líquido que no terminaba de caer sobre las rizadas pestañas, como si en realidad no tuviese la capacidad de llorar o sólo fueran lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Naraku sabía que se tragaba las lágrimas por no darle el gusto de verla, encima de humillada y lastimada, llorando, pero muy convenientemente se lo tomó por el camino que más le gustó y que mejor le daba un pretexto para seguir con aquella cruel tortura a un punto más doloroso que el físico.

—¿Estás fingiendo llorar para manipularme, o simplemente no eres capaz de hacerlo?

Kagura jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió cómo él avanzaba un poco más en su camino hasta casi tocar su columna vertebral. Toda su mano, por entero, desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo. Seguía removiendo de aquí para allá desgarrando todo a su paso, como si buscara algo en especial y se hiciera tonto en encontrarlo.

¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan placentera la sensación de verse rodeado por el tacto cálido y viscoso de un cuerpo destruido?

—No creo que te funcione, Kagura. ¿Sabes? Yo no puedo llorar.

—Déjame… no… —Los sonidos se le atoraron en la lengua antes de poder salir como palabras decentes de su boca. Se detuvieron y enredaron en el nudo que le cerraba la garganta y que apenas le permitía respirar. Sentía que no podía soportarlo más, que era demasiado dolor para su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser una demonio aquello era demasiado intenso y cruel como para poder sobrevivir a ello. La tortura era demasiado inhumana como para que su fortaleza demoniaca pudiese evitar que el vomitivo mareo le nublara el juicio y los sentidos.

En ese momento Naraku, de golpe y sin compasión, sacó su mano del pecho de Kagura. Al hacerlo le causó más daño, la hirió un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho y cuando la herida quedó completamente abierta y expuesta, la imagen que su amo pudo apreciar no fue más que un enorme agujero en medio de los senos de su extensión. Era como una gran mancha de rojo abultada y brillante en carne viva, un valle ultrajado por la mano de la más grande maldad encarnada. Se lograba confundir con el fondo del mismo color que cubría el esbelto torso de la mujer bañado en su propia sangre, igual que una delicada tela traslucida de intenso carmín que se había echado sobre su desnudez para seducir a la muerte.

Cuando se vio liberada de aquella presión y la sangre saltó y resbaló frente a ella, Kagura sintió que sus rodillas se volvían gelatina. Sus muslos temblaron sin control y sus pies no pudieron sostener más su peso. Se dejó caer, pero las muñecas atadas a las frías y pesadas cadenas, extendidas hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, le impidieron caer al suelo. Quedó como una muñeca desbaratada colgando de un sádico juego de niños caprichosos.

—Oh, no, claro que no puedes llorar —Naraku levantó su mano frente a ella. Estaba completamente ensangrentada, como si el tono verdadero de su piel fuera el carmín. Las gruesas y densas gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus dedos, se acumulaban en su palma y luego seguían su camino por el antebrazo hasta mancharle la manga del kimono volviendo un poco más oscura la tela púrpura.

La manipuladora del viento escupió sangre y las grotescas arcadas la hicieron sentir que vomitaría en cualquier instante. Pensó que eso la liberaría del nudo que cerraba su garganta, pero no hizo más que volverse más fuerte y dejarle un desagradable sabor metálico en la boca, dándole la sensación de no haber tomado agua en días y estuviera muriendo de sed. Cuando levantó la mirada Naraku tenía un falso gesto de despreocupada congoja y pavoneaba su mano empapada en sangre frente a ella, como si sostuviera en ella una verdad irrefutable.

—No puedes llorar porque no tienes corazón —Su voz fue igual a la de un demonio que se niega a hacer un pacto con un humano sin alma; no había nada que intercambiar si a cambio no podía conseguir un corazón como indicio de vida de la cual apoderarse y dar un beneficio a cambio. La única moneda de intercambio era la traición a la esclavitud—. ¿Ves? No tengo nada aquí. Estás vacía, Kagura.

El nudo en su garganta finalmente se deshizo, se desenredó de golpe. La sensación fue tan brutal que pensó que se había quedado muda, sin voz, pero contrario a eso, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a gritar de una manera tan desgarradora y escalofriante que sintió que ese sería el último sonido que saldría de su boca antes de dejarse arrastrar por la implacable muerte.

* * *

El grito fue real y casi inhumano, tan inhumano como lo era la tortura infringida a la víctima que cuyo único método de desahogo que tenía era el de gritar.

Los pájaros que descansaban en los arboles que rodeaban el templo volvieron a escapar, presas del miedo de semejante alarido de espanto, y al igual que la primera vez, Kagura no fue capaz de despertar por completo hasta que el dolor en su pecho disminuyó lentamente mientras Bankotsu la zarandeaba de aquí para allá tratando de despertarla de su nueva y atroz pesadilla, esas que la venían persiguiendo desde la primera vez que se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia del sueño.

—¡Mujer, un día me vas a matar del puto susto! —exclamó el guerrero, claramente atolondrado por el súbito y violento despertar. El grito de Kagura apuntó directo a su cabeza mientras la tenía dormida a un lado, así que sentía el oído derecho algo aletargado, con un eco extraño que limitaba su audición y que lo hizo creer que quedaría sordo.

A Kagura le costó mucho nivelar su respiración al despertar. A pesar de estar desnuda y apenas cubierta con una sábana sentía su cuerpo arder, en contraste con la desagradable sensación de sudor frío que aperlaba su piel bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las puerta y ventanas del templo. La brisa fría de la noche apenas pudo refrescar un poco su agitado cuerpo conforme su respiración recuperaba un ritmo más sereno al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido una pesadilla.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —murmuró Bankotsu alzando una ceja, sentándose a su lado y posando su mano sobre una de las de Kagura: estaba helada.

Tenía la sábana cubriéndolo sólo hasta el abdomen y no se preocupó en ocultarse más. Al parecer ella estaba demasiado alterada para cubrirse también, recargada sobre sus codos y con el torso expuesto, o bien, era demasiado descarada. De una forma u otra no importaba. Ambos conocían ya el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el propio, y justo esa noche, horas antes, se habían encargado de unirlo con una irrefrenable lujuria que no paró hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos.

Realmente Bankotsu no esperaba despertar de aquella forma luego de semejante noche, por desgracia parecía estar haciéndose costumbre.

—Sí… —contestó Kagura con la voz hecha un hilo. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso alejó su mano de la de Bankotsu, sintiéndose débil ante el gesto, y se quitó el cabello de la cara, forzándose esta vez a imprimir fuerza en su tono y palabras. No quería parecer una chiquilla asustada, y menos quería volver a tener la sensación de estar muda sólo para terminar gritando como posesa—. Otra vez. Naraku me estaba… torturando.

Hizo una pausa, no quería recordarlo, sentía que al hacerlo sólo pedía y rogaba porque sucediera más allá de sus propios sueños. Estaba en el dilema de si contarle o no, pero el mercenario no la interrumpió, seguro de que ella terminaría soltándolo todo. Era su forma de descargar la frustración: si se sentía segura externalizaba sus conflictos con tanta claridad que, a esas alturas de su relación, Bankotsu ya había comprendido por qué Kagura se la pasaba con esa cara de amargura y constantes quejas en la boca.

Si no lo sacaba de alguna forma, pensó, probablemente habría explotado hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de haberse conocido.

—Me tenía encadenada. Había atravesado mi pecho con sus manos —Sin pensarlo se llevó la mano al valle que formaban sus senos, justo al lugar donde recordaba estaba la herida fatal que le había provocado su amo en aquella pesadilla—. Como si buscara mi corazón. Me dijo que estaba vacía, que no tenía corazón.

Bankotsu, instintivamente, había llevado la mirada al lugar que apuntaba Kagura. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y chasqueó la lengua para luego sonreír restándole importancia a la situación.

—Pues yo sólo veo tus lindas tetas —exclamó divertido, causando la furia inmediata de Kagura, quien se sintió completamente ignorada e incomprendida.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportante como un maldito macho por un instante? —Mientras hablaba se encargó de empujarlo un poco, tratando de sacarlo fuera del futón y alejarlo de ella, pero el mercenario simplemente se dejó hacer, soltando un suspiro de ligera exasperación y volteando el rostro como si contuviera algo.

—Oye, no te pongas histérica —dijo con tranquilidad al tomar una de las muñecas de Kagura con suavidad para detener los continuos golpes que siguieron a su comentario. Ella se detuvo, pero la furia en su mirada habría podido matar a cuchilladas a Bankotsu de haber tenido el poder para hacerlo.

A pesar de que el agarre apenas tenía firmeza, como si realmente no quisiera sostenerla, masculló un par de palabrotas y se soltó de él a regañadientes, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio ni le siguió insistiendo para que se fuera. Luego de sus continuas pesadillas inducidas por misteriosos dolores que la atacaban con mucha más fuerza de lo que lo hacían durante el día, que no presionaban su pecho más que con fugaces piquetes cada vez que besaba a Bankotsu o este le sacaba una sonrisa descarada gracias a sus desubicados comentarios, llegó a una conclusión que quiso evitar durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Y si Naraku no estaba muerto?

Los dolores en su pecho, terribles por las noches, acompañados de imágenes de pesadilla y torturas inhumanas, y en el día, suaves, casi gentiles, pero constantes como una enfermedad o un tumor que va creciendo de a poco, consumiendo muy lentamente a su víctima como si no quisiera ser notada hasta explotar en su organismo brutalmente, le recordaban a los castigos que su amo le infringía cada vez que fallaba en una misión o rayaba la línea de insolencia que le permitía.

Eran los mismos. Durante días quiso pensar que su corazón se había quedado a la deriva en algún lugar, quizá sufriendo las inclemencias del clima y la intemperie, pero libre y latiendo, esperando regresar a su lugar de origen, pero _no_ era normal. Simplemente no lo era.

Era demasiado para considerarlo una simple angustia de su libertad recién adquirida, o una secuela del trauma que le había provocado la forzada convivencia y esclavitud con aquel monstruo que era su creador.

En medio de la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luna, escuchando la respiración pausada de Bankotsu, llegó a la conclusión de que Naraku podría no estar muerto. Algo le gritaba que lo aceptara de una buena vez, que no ganaba nada negándolo; otra parte de sí misma, cuando levantó la vista hacia esos ojos azules que la observaban con la despreocupación propia de su dueño bajo el ligero manto melancólico de una derrota, le pidió que no se preocupara por ello. Que tampoco ganaba nada atormentándose, tal y como le había dicho Bankotsu cuando recién escaparon.

—Bankotsu, esto no es normal —Kagura juntó las agallas suficientes para exteriorizar lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, a pesar de saber que eso sólo arruinaría la aparente perfección en la cual vivía con su amante. Corría el riesgo de romper el encanto de aquella experiencia efímera de libertad y deseo irrefrenable que el mercenario causaba en ella, pero, como muchas veces le había sucedido en su truculento pasado, sintió que no tenía opción.

Él no contestó. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Kagura tomó algo de aire y volvió a hablar.

—Creo que Naraku está…

Se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando Bankotsu se abalanzó a un lado. Sus ávidos ojos acostumbrados a la lucha parecieron captar un peligro que ella no porque, sin pensarlo, estampó el puño contra el suelo de madera provocando un seco estruendo que invadió todo el recinto.

Kagura se quedó anonadada unos instantes, contrariara ante la acción de su acompañante que no supo de dónde había venido, y antes de que el enojo propio de sentirse ignorada apareciera en ella haciéndola soltar mil y un maldiciones contra el mercenario, este sonrió y levantó el puño del suelo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Era un bicho —aclaró sacudiéndose de la mano los restos del animal rastrero que recién había aplastado—. Creo que era una araña. Pero ya la maté.

Por unos instantes no supo qué contestar. Buscó los restos del bicho, pero no vio patas destrozadas ni las entrañas viscosas y pálidas de ningún animal.

—¿No te agradan las arañas? —soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, volviendo a la idea de que Naraku tal vez no estaba muerto, y recordando también la propia araña que ella llevaba marcada en la espalda desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta; no era un hombre quisquilloso, pero se excusó diciendo que a nadie le agrada que las arañas se le suban a uno mientras duerme.

—Si tuviera que elegir una araña, definitivamente me quedó con la de tu espalda —Su descaro al hablar fue como siempre, natural y casi descarnado, pero en cierta forma la aliviaban. Kagura reconoció sus intenciones incluso antes de que hablara, su mirada lo decía todo. Quería un _segundo asalto_, y a pesar de que en otro momento ella misma le habría seguido el juego, esta vez no se sintió con los suficientes ánimos, sobre todo al pensar en la misma marca de la cual hablaba su amante con tanta desfachatez.

Bankotsu pensó que había metido la pata al mencionar la cicatriz que Kagura portaba en su delgada espalda. Ya que jamás se había mostrado acomplejada por ello, y a él le daba igual si ella tenía una cicatriz, no creyó que eso la pudiera ofender, así que de inmediato en su gesto se mostró cierto espanto y levantó ambas manos en son de paz, temeroso por la posible ira que podía despertar la vanidad herida de una mujer.

—Eh, créeme que no me importa si tienes una cicatriz. Ya habrás visto todas las que yo tengo —Se apuntó a uno de los tantos rasguños que surcaban su pecho. Bankotsu, como buen guerrero que era, había coleccionado una serie de cortes y heridas que con el tiempo se transformaron en marcas ligeramente más claras del tono natural de su piel, como un recordatorio eterno de sus muchas batallas. Las portaba con orgullo, mostrándolas sin pudor como todo guerrero debía hacer y bajo la idea de que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Después de todo, un hombre de lucha no puede afirmar haber luchado de verdad sin haber recibido un golpe o herida del enemigo, así que el tema de las cicatrices en un cuerpo femenino era algo que lo traía sin cuidado, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer de guerra como su amante y como él también lo había sido siempre.

—No es eso —contestó, exhalando aire con pesadez—. Esa cicatriz me la heredó Naraku. Y creo que él…

En ese instante la tomó sorpresivamente de los brazos y la estampó con fuerza contra el viejo futón. Lo fulminó con la mirada al verse nuevamente interrumpida y cuando se aproximó a su rostro con intenciones de besarla, lo detuvo tajantemente poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él, manteniendo la tajante distancia.

—¡Maldita sea, Bankotsu! ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo! —masculló molesta, pero él se limitó a sonreír y quitar de encima las manos que lo separaban del cuerpo y los labios de Kagura.

—Preciosa, no quiero saberlo. No me digas nada —dijo con la misma galantería de siempre, aproximándose un poco más a su objetivo y dejando a su acompañante un poco más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Bankotsu no quería saber nada de lo que la angustiaba, pero no terminaba de poder sentirse enojada con él. Sentía que algo no cuadraba en la actitud del moreno, como si tratase de evitar algo y hacerse el tonto limitándose a vivir el momento sin preocuparse por el futuro. Era como esa parte de sí misma que le pedía encarecidamente que dejara de atormentarse y destrozarse la cabeza con ideas de las cuales no podía estar segura y que, por primera vez, se diera el lujo de disfrutar su libertad, por mucho que esta pudiera ser falsa, ilusoria y efímera.

Esa misma parte, junto al intenso deseo que iluminaba los ojos de Bankotsu dirigidos únicamente a ella, fue lo que le permitió avanzar ese paso que ambos deseaban consolidar y le permitió besarla con una pasión que por un instante se sintió más desesperada que la anterior.

No sabía del todo qué era _eso_ que la atraía tanto a Bankotsu igual que si fuesen unidos por una energía magnética. Cuando estaban juntos él la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo y como si no tuviera deseos por ninguna otra, y todo aquello se manifestaba en la forma descarnada con la cual se unía a ella y la besaba como si no hubiera mañana. Quizá fuera porque en vida había sido un mercenario siempre al filo de la muerte, y quizás ella correspondía de la misma forma porque siempre había vivido de la misma forma que él.

Si dos personas así se juntaban, ya adictas a una adrenalina que los ayudaba a sobrevivir a sus estilos de vida y con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para pensar, explotaban al verse ambos al filo del precipicio y entonces el mañana carecía de sentido porque sabían lo que era sentir a la muerte pisándoles los talones.

* * *

El torbellino en el cuerpo de Kagura se siguió prolongando un día tras otro sin detenerse. Sus sensaciones iban del dolor al placer, regresan al dolor y después se minimizaban en segundos hacia el placer en un tira y afloja constante y sin descanso. Los dolores nunca eran tan fuertes como los que padecía en algunas noches junto a sus pesadillas de las cuales se obligaba a despertar a gritos que, invariablemente, hacían volar lejos a las aves, ahuyentaban a los distraídos animales del bosque y reventaban los oídos de su amante, quien a pesar de todo parecía no hartarse de eso.

Sus pesadillas se volvían cada vez más terribles y perturbadoras. Cada noche las imágenes eran más explicitas y brutales, las torturas más inhumanas y más degradantes. Transmitían a su cuerpo y mente la naturaleza sádica y despiadada de las mismas. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo es que su cuerpo y mente se empeñaba en dañarla de esa forma cuando estaba completamente a salvo, lejos de donde quiera que estuviera Naraku si es que seguía vivo, ahora únicamente junto a Bankotsu, perdidos en medio del bosque como si todo ser vivo en la tierra hubiese desaparecido quedando solamente ellos dos, incapaces de sentir pena alguna más que por sus propias desgracias.

Tal y como sus sensaciones pasaban del placer al dolor y del dolor al placer, también lo hacían sus pensamientos: pasaban de la despreocupación descarada y sin pudor a la angustia palpitante de su corazón lejano y fuera del alcance de sus manos, siempre al acecho amenazando con desgarrar el encanto de los breves momentos en los que podía gozar de su tan ansiada libertad.

A veces simplemente no lo sentía, inmersa en la emoción palpable que le provocaba vivir su libertad, y se olvidaba por momentos del acecho de aquella presa desalmada en la que se estaba convirtiendo una parte de su mente mientras dejaba que, en la vida real, fuera el mismo Bankotsu quien cazara su cuello justo como en ese momento.

Era de día y la luz que iluminaba todo el recinto la dejaba apreciar con claridad la figura masculina que se restregaba desbordante de lujuria sobre ella, sostenida sobre uno de sus gruesos brazos mientras con la otra la envolvía por la cadera al tiempo que su boca se encargaba de dejar ligeras mordidas y besos en su cuello.

La humedad cálida de la lengua de Bankotsu invadía su sensible piel sin pudor. La sensación la hacía gemir quedamente y la obligaba a tomarlo del cabello como si tuviera intenciones de que mantenerlo en su sitio. Su mano libre se encargaba de encajarse en la anchura de la espalda masculina a pesar del violento vaivén de su cuerpo sobre ella mientras invadía su interior una y otra vez.

Sus pieles relucían con suavidad gracias al sudor, brillantes a la intensa luz que se colaba por la entrada, y el calor que ambos desprendían era asfixiante. En medio de su ofuscación y llevada por el placentero calvario de las embestidas que el mercenario le propinaba, no pudo evitar acercar su propia boca al hombro de él y morderlo con fuerza, mientras sus uñas viajaban camino abajo y lentamente sobre su espalda, dejándole al instante marcas que ya se tornaban rojizas sobre la piel morena.

Bankotsu soltó un gemido de dolor que lo provocó aún más. Desenterró el rostro del cuello de Kagura y la miró con una lujuria palpable que la hizo sonreír, casi orgullosa de haberlo sacado de juego unos instantes.

—Eres una salvaje —afirmó con una sonrisa descarada.

—Pero te gusta —ronroneó con una sonrisa similar. Él pareció pensar algo unos instantes, pero casi de inmediato rompió la unión que mantenía con ella y abalanzó su boca a los pechos de ella.

Kagura arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo él se divertía mordiendo uno de sus pezones al tiempo que masajeaba con suavidad el otro. Quiso llevar sus manos a la cabeza de él, pero luego se percató de que lo que el mercenario hacía era ir camino abajo lentamente, besando de cuando en cuando el valle entre sus pechos, su abdomen y vientre, dejando tras de sí un camino empalagoso de saliva hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—Pues yo sé de algo que te gusta aún más —añadió el hombre elevando la vista hacia ella antes de atacar su sexo. Kagura le devolvió su vulnerable mirada impregnada de lujuria y soltó un quejido ansioso cuando él se encargó de enredar los brazos en sus muslos y abrir un poco más sus piernas.

En ese instante finalmente dirigió su boca al estrecho espacio que escondía con recelo entre sus muslos y atacó con lengua y labios. A esas alturas Kagura estaba demasiado excitada como para hacerse la del rogar o fingir que se mantenía en el suficiente control; a esas alturas ya sólo le quedaba dejarse llevar, y lo hizo cuando llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Bankotsu y acarició sus cabellos aún atados a la trenza mientras él enterraba el rostro entre sus piernas.

Se mordía los labios tratando de acallar la desesperación que le causaba el gemir y ronronear de placer. Su rostro se relajó, soltando de cuando en cuando alguna sonrisa de traviesa salacidad y luego se contraía presa del agradable dolor sensible de la excitación mientras él acariciaba el punto más sensible de su sexo.

Terminó gritando a medias su nombre cuando la invadió con un par de sus dedos. Quiso quedarse así un poco más, disfrutar a sus anchas de las atenciones de Bankotsu y sentir cómo su espalda se seguía arqueando y cómo su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose con ligereza cuando él variaba aquel demencial ritmo, pero luego de tanto rato yaciendo juntos, intercambiando caricias, mordidas y rasguños tratando de alargar el momento todo lo que pudiesen soportar, Kagura no se sentía ya con las fuerzas de contenerse por más tiempo.

Sus gemidos se volvieron más pesados y agudos cuando sintió el calambrazo de placer acumularse con rapidez en su bajo vientre mientras él seguía jugando a sus anchas con ella, bebiéndosela igual que una bestia degustando del líquido más delicioso y refrescante de todos.

Bankotsu notó que ella estaba por terminar y, de manera casi descarnada, se detuvo de golpe justo antes de que el mejor momento llegara, provocando que la sensación inminente que se iba acumulando en la demonio se cortara de a poco.

La hechicera de los vientos dejó de gemir, confundida y contrariara, y levantó la cabeza para encontrárselo a él haciendo lo mismo para mirarla. En ese momento la furia se apoderó de ella, creyendo que el muy maldito simplemente buscaba molestarla o bien, hacerla sufrir un poco más, y probablemente había algo de ambos.

—¿Por qué diablos te detienes? —reclamó al instante. Bankotsu sonrió y se relamió los labios, degustando en ellos los restos de la esencia de Kagura. Al ver eso no supo si seguir enojada o excitarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba, pero él se limitó a contestar llevando sus grandes manos a la femenina cintura para darse la vuelta junto con ella.

Se encontró algo confundida por el abrupto cambio de posición. Siempre que Bankotsu jugaba a querer tomar el control la sacaba de juego unos instantes cambiando la posición con rapidez y, muchas veces, pasándole las riendas a ella, dispuesto a ver con gusto cómo intentaba vengarse por sus deliciosas insolencias y pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Quiero que estés arriba. Domíname —le retó mientras pasaba las manos detrás de su cabeza con despreocupación, observando con lujuria el cuerpo que tenía sobre él.

Luego de haber intimado con el mercenario tantas veces, Kagura ya sabía que esa era una de sus posiciones favoritas junto a la de tenerla en cuatro, donde se daba gusto manejando su cuerpo a placer. A Bankotsu le gustaba irse a los extremos. O ser dominado o dominar y, para su sorpresa, a la demonio de los vientos le gustaban ambos papeles y experimentar con ellos todas sus facetas y aristas.

La mujer se enderezó sonriendo de manera picara y él, como respuesta para reafirmar que le gustaba la vista, llevó sus manos hasta su cintura, subiéndolas juguetonamente hasta los pechos, incitándola a dejarse invadir, pero ella correspondió, exigente y casi traidora, meciéndose sobre la dura extensión de él, aprisionándola entre su vientre y su sexo, sin permitirle entrada ni ir más allá. Bankotsu contestó con un jadeo ahogado y siguió moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta que una de ellas llegó a su cuello, dándose el lujo de ahorcarla ligeramente mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitada por la intensa sensación de su dureza rozando la humedad de su centro.

El moreno se irguió sobre sus codos y envolvió la espalda y cintura de Kagura con sus brazos.

—¿Vas a seguir haciéndote la tonta? —reclamó divertido mientras la aludida bajaba la cabeza a él.

—¿No dijiste que querías que te dominara?

Al terminar de hablar tomó la cabeza de Bankotsu entre sus manos y la levantó hacia ella. Se dio el lujo de acercar sus propios labios a los de él y respirar contra ellos agitadamente para después besarlo.

El mercenario apretó el agarre del femenino cuerpo contra el suyo y ella, incitada y provocada por el beso, sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas. Bankotsu lo notó enseguida, llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro y lo dirigió a la entrepierna de Kagura mientras esta bajaba lentamente hacia él.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando se dejó invadir y cerró los ojos, rebasada por el placer mientras le permitía ver a Bankotsu cómo era penetrada lentamente por él.

Cuando bajó hasta la base, sintiendo el abrazo cálido y húmedo de su cuerpo, el hombre se dejó caer sobre su espalda y llevó ambas manos a la cadera de ella, apretando y sujetando la piel con fuerza.

No fue de inmediato cuando comenzó a mecerse sobre él como una posesa. Dejó que la observara a sus anchas cuando echó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, posando sus propias manos, gráciles y delicadas, contra las manos grandes y tensas de su amante sobre la pronunciada curva de su cadera. Las manos unas sobre otras hacían un lindo contraste entre la piel tersa, apenas bronceada de ella, y la oscura de él que se fundía aprisionada entre el cuerpo y las manos de Kagura.

Comenzó de a poco a moverse sobre él, de adelante hacia atrás y luego de arriba hacia abajo. Justo como esperó al instante lo escuchó jadear con más fuerza cuando hacía el último movimiento, así que recargó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo repitió una y otra vez sin detenerse, dejando que la extensión viva y ávida del hombre se introdujera con precisión en ella mientras el mercenario se dedicaba a mantener los ojos bien abiertos, observando la salvaje imagen de Kagura sobre él, sonrojada violentamente junto a sus ojos que parecían arder aún más carmines presas de la lujuria, con su cabello rebelde y alborotado moviéndose a los lados de su cabeza, el cual segundos después se tomó la molestia de pasar sobre uno de sus hombros.

Luego de unos instantes Bankotsu la hizo echar el cuerpo hacia atrás para tener más acceso a ella. Al divisar la unión entre sus sexos acercó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de ella y ahí se dedicó a acariciar con frenesí el punto más débil de su cuerpo.

Kagura tembló sobre él, presa de la nueva y deleitosa estimulación, y pasó su movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, separando las manos del pecho de él y dejándose tocar, a sabiendas de que ya buscaba hacerla terminar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la ya familiar y siempre ansiada sensación del orgasmo comenzó a acumularse nuevamente en su vientre. Sus dolorosos gemidos incitaron a su amante, quien aceleró un poco más el ritmo mientras ella comenzaba a retorcerse de a poco sobre él, y supo entonces que el principio de la culminación en el cuerpo de Kagura había llegado cuando la escuchó quedarse sin aliento, como si se ahogara, y en ese instante abrió los ojos para mirarlo al quedarse a medias de susurrar su nombre, pero a quien encontró debajo de ella, con su mano posada sobre su plano vientre y sonriendo con deleite no fue Bankotsu ni su piel oscura contrastando contra la suya. Tampoco encontró su ya despeinada trenza desparramada tras su cabeza, ni el bello color azul de sus ojos observándola con lujuria.

Era un hombre, pero en su lugar sus ojos eran tan escarlatas como los de ella. El cabello era negro y largo, pero estaba suelto, ondulado con la misma rebeldía que se ondulaba el suyo, desparramado a todos lados como si se tratase de una bizarra medusa negra, y su piel era casi del mismo color que la de ella, ligeramente más clara que la suya ya teñida por el sol.

Quien estaba debajo de ella observando los estragos que le causaba su orgasmo no era Bankotsu, era Naraku, como si de pronto el mercenario hubiese sido poseído por completo por el mismo demonio que lo trajo a la vida y reclamara ahora la traición de su antiguo aliado y, a la vez, reclamara su poderío sobre ella siguiendo los pasos del ahora desaparecido mercenario.

La mujer jadeó con un chillido agudo y desgarrador cuando el súbito cambio le heló la sangre, sin comprender qué diablos había sucedido y cómo se había encontrado de estar yaciendo con Bankotsu a estar yaciendo con su mil veces maldito amo.

A pesar de todo su orgasmo siguió por mucho que intentó detenerlo al verse presa de las garras de Naraku, al pensar en la idea de que ese desgraciado la estuviera haciendo sentir tan malditamente bien, pero luego ese pensamiento se volvió realidad de la forma más cruel y la misma presión que había sentido durante las noches se agolpó en su pecho como un violento tsunami destruyendo todo a su paso. Y así lo hizo cuando el híbrido, aún sonriendo debajo de ella, invadiéndola sin permiso, levantó una de sus manos y atravesó su pecho de un solo golpe, destruyendo a su paso el hueso del esternón, abriendo la piel igual que un capullo presa de las caprichosas manos de un niño forzándolo a abrirse, matándolo para siempre de florecer a la siguiente primavera.

El puño se enterró en el interior de su pecho con la misma precisión con la que su endurecida extensión se hundía en su sexo. Kagura se quedó paralizada en su sitio, sin aliento, sintiéndose poseída por un demonio desalmado que no buscaba otra cosa más que dejarla al borde la locura y la muerte.

El calambrazo ácido de placer se cortó de golpe y se entremezcló con el calambrazo de dolor que la hizo doblarse en un grito. En ese momento no supo si dejarse llevar por la acechante sensación de placer que aún se mantenía latente en ella cuando su orgasmo se empeñó en seguir hasta descargarse, o gritar de dolor ante el desgarre apabullante que le destrozaba el interior del pecho y rogar a la espectral imagen de Naraku que se detuviera.

Asustada, volvió a cerrar los ojos entre jadeos cortados, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era más que una pesadilla que la acosaba en su ahora relativa lucidez; cuando los abrió vio el rostro contrariado de Bankotsu, y esperando que su imagen no fuera ningún sueño antes de que el dolor, esperaba, desapareciera en cualquier momento, volvió a apretar sus ojos bajo los parpados cerrados que sellaban su visión y luego se obligó a abrirlos, encontrándose otra vez con la sonrisa demencial y cruel de Naraku.

Cuando los volvió a abrir sólo fue gracias a que Bankotsu se irguió y la zarandeó tomándola de los hombros, llamándola al ver el acto tan abruptamente interrumpido y girado a un punto desconocido que no era nada parecido al placer que esperaba ver por parte de su amante.

La escuchó llamarla a lo lejos igual que la primera noche que se atrevió a dormir, pero sólo pudo reaccionar realmente cuando sintió las manos cálidas de él apretarse en sus pequeños hombros, dejándole una sensación ardiente sobre la piel que la hizo tomar aire y recuperar el aliento súbitamente arrebatado.

Lo miró con espanto, un espanto dejado de aquella fugaz pesadilla que ahora traspasaba la seguridad terrorífica del sueño y la inconsciencia. Se estaba tornando más fuerte, como si se tratase de una maldición que era incapaz de romperse, y Bankotsu pudo ver que a Kagura ya no le quedaba mucho porque, ¿qué tan traidor se puede ser cuando no tienes opción?

—¿Qué te pasa? —masculló el guerrero sosteniendo a la chica por los hombros. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro mientras ella posaba sus manos temblorosas en los brazos de él, buscando algo real y tangible de dónde agarrarse.

El dolor agónico que la invadió con tanta fuerza poco a poco desaparecía, dejando paso a un alivio efímero pero ansiado que, aún así, no se parecía en nada a la sensación deleitosa que se había interrumpido momentos antes por aquella bizarra visión.

Kagura tomó aire, sintiendo aún la extensión de él en su interior, pero ya sin ganas de seguir. De todas formas no quiso alejarse ni separarse, tenerlo así la hacía pensar que todo había sido un sueño traumático profundamente incrustado en su mente que la estaba haciendo perder el juicio mientras lo miraba a los ojos confundida.

—Los mismos dolores de las noches —susurró la mujer como si temiese ser escuchada. Sus agónicas sospechas de que Naraku estaba vivo en ese momento se hicieron realidad, una realidad tan real y tangible como lo era el saber que Bankotsu estaba ahí y que la felicidad que tuvo esos días no habían sido más que una ingenua ilusión—. Tuve una pesadilla… despierta.

No quiso entrar en detalles sobre lo que había visto, imaginando a Naraku debajo y dentro de su cuerpo en lugar de ver a su verdadero amante, cuando en realidad Bankotsu siempre estuvo ahí con ella.

—Mujer, estás demasiado alterada —espetó divertido, nuevamente restándole importancia a la situación—. Escucha, si te deja más tranquila, cuando antes iremos a buscar tu corazón. Una vez que lo tengas dudo mucho que…

Se vio interrumpido cuando ella, como si de pronto se hubiese sumido en un sueño súbito y sorpresivo, recargó su frente sobre el hombro de él y respiró pesadamente presa de los restos de su desagradable orgasmo.

—No tiene caso —sentenció con voz sombría, sin atreverse a decirle la verdadera naturaleza de sus pensamientos, los mismos que tenían acosándola desde el primer día que escapó, que aparecían esporádicamente en sus momentos de lucidez y se exacerbaban en sus descansos a la inconsciencia con pesadillas atroces de las cuales escapaba en medio de desgarradores alaridos.

Supo que todas esas pesadillas eran reales, que los dolores eran reales, no bizarras manifestaciones mentales de su caótica mente víctima de los chantajes y la angustia que le producía el ver su vida extinguida en cualquier instante a manos de toda la cruel infamia de la cual era capaz Naraku.

Él estaba vivo, más vivo que nunca. Sabía de su traición, de su complot contra él, de su huida con Bankotsu y que ahora era su amante. Ahora la torturaba de a poco, a lo lejos, mandándole mensajes silenciosos que ella respondía con gritos y gemidos de dolor justo como él buscaba.

Había tenido razón. Naraku jamás habría dejado escapar un fragmento de Shikon y mucho menos a su extensión preferida. Fue una verdad que siempre supo y que quiso negarse cuando él ni nadie de su sequito la buscaron, pero las constantes interrupciones de su libertad se encargaban de recordarle que, más temprano que tarde, tendría que aceptarlo.

Bankotsu no respondió. Se limitó a envolver el menudo cuerpo en sus brazos y, sin preguntar ni temer reclamos, posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella y comenzó a hacerle cariños en el despeinado cabello, enterrando sus dedos en los mechones suaves que desprendieron un aroma a cascada que siempre la había perseguido desde que la conoció, incapaz de percibir el desagradable olor que todos afirmaban que tenía como extensión de Naraku.

Kagura enderezó un poco su cabeza y dejó que su mentón descansara en el hombro de él, correspondiendo el abrazo. Probablemente sería el ultimo que le daría y, cuando pensó en eso, deseando en el fondo que él no le brindara esas delicadas caricias a su cabello al sentirse como la peor de las traidoras, Kagura abrió sus ojos y en ellos se vio el manto de una crueldad sombría que siempre la había impulsado a sobrevivir, pero aún bañados de esa melancolía solitaria que la misma Rin alguna vez adivinó en ella la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

**Ya desde hace varios días quería subir este capítulo pero, sinceramente, a la hora de editar me costó un huevo hacerlo. No sé por qué, será que me agarró la emoción mientras escribía o que me obsesioné con este fic como una posesa, pero cuando me dispuse a editar encontré toda la puta redacción cuatrapeada y de un lado para otro. Me dediqué a cambiar de sitio montones de oraciones, quitar y poner como loca y, en fin, ni siquiera sé si me ha quedado bien o.ó**

**Quise dedicar este capítulo a lo que serían, a grandes rasgos, los días de libertad de Kagura entre el placer de estar disfrutando su relativa libertad con el hecho de llegar a la conclusión de que Naraku efectivamente sí está vivo y se ha dedicado todos esos días a torturarla desde lejos, es decir, yendo del placer al dolor y de regreso, y ya será en el siguiente capítulo, el último, donde veremos cómo piensa reaccionar Kagura ante esta nueva verdad que Bankotsu también parece evadir muy a su manera.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero no tardar mucho en subir el último capítulo, todo depende de qué tan mal escrito lo haya dejado y cuánto me tarde en editarlo xD (sin contar que se me acaban las vacaciones y regreso derechamente a presentar exámenes).**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. Polvo & Traición

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon, muerte de personaje, violencia y agresión psicológica/física, y un poquito de gore.

* * *

"_Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz"_

**Romeo y Julieta****—****William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Polvo & Traición**

Los siguientes días, que fueron pocos y pasaron con tanta rapidez a pesar de que a ambos se les antojaron eternos, ninguno habló de los desagradables acontecimientos que los habían perseguido cual maldición, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, similares pero muy diferentes a la vez, lo suficiente como para no tener el valor de confesarlo al otro.

Ambos lidiaban con la verdad inminente y cruel de lo que les deparan sus precarias vidas en un futuro que, por desgracia, era cada vez más cercano; un futuro que les pisaba ya los talones así como siempre lo había hecho la misma muerte desde el momento justo en que ambos respiraron, un futuro que creyeron ingenuamente que podían controlar, ávidos de libertad y rebeldía, pero esos eran pensamientos que se guardaban en sus propias cabezas cual sucio secreto. Siempre era humillante darse de narices contra la pared.

Kagura esperó a Bankotsu desde la entrada del templo, recargada contra el marco de madera con una pose relajada, apenas fastidiada por el caluroso día que los aquejaba y que parecía tener intenciones de dejarlos morir en sus sitios sudando y con el cuerpo ardiendo.

Desde su lugar observó al guerrero sacar sin esfuerzo alguno una cubeta de agua del pozo. Lo vio beber de ella como endemoniado, igual que lo haría un pobre diablo que había pasado días sin probar una sola gota de ese cristalino líquido. En los labios del mercenario se le antojaron a gloria y le refrescaron los labios ligeramente secos por el calor. El agua viajó por su garganta como un torrente fresco y helado y la saboreó como nunca antes lo había hecho, satisfecho al saber que aún resucitado era capaz de sentir y saborear las delicias simples del mundo como la comida, la bebida y sobre todo, la sensación de penetrar en el interior de una mujer; lo había comprobado con Kagura docenas de veces.

Un último trago de agua fresca, sería el último, por eso se dedicó a disfrutarlo tanto a sabiendas de que la hechicera de los vientos lo observaba impasible en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados, abanico en mano y esa pose caprichosa que a él lo volvía loco.

Estaba esperando por él.

Con un brusco gesto se limpió los restos de agua de los labios y regresó con paso despreocupado al templo, contemplando a sus anchas la figura de Kagura ataviada con su colorido kimono, aunque él, sinceramente, prefería verla desnuda.

—Hoy hace bastante calor —comentó distraídamente al alcanzar a su amante, tomándola del brazo posesivamente y conduciéndola con él al interior del sagrado recinto que había sido su refugio durante los últimos días.

Ella se dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna falsa resistencia, como solía hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo dejó caer el brazo que sostenía su abanico y cerró los ojos con pesar antes de atreverse a hablar.

—¿No serás tú el que tiene calor? —Con sus comentarios desubicados le había dado el pretexto perfecto.

_Hombres…_ siempre metiéndose en problemas por culpa de sus estúpidas pollas, pensó la demonio.

Kagura entrecerró sus peligrosos ojos carmines y sonrió de medio lado, justo como solía hacerlo cuando quería provocarlo. Él le devolvió el gesto con la misma picardía, pero ya no la pudo ver más cuando su amante lo atrajo hacia ella jalándolo bruscamente de la ropa y lo besó con frenesí sin mediar otra palabra. Él devolvió el beso, incauto, con sus sentidos nublados ante la agradable sensación de sus labios frescos, recién tocados por el agua, danzando contra el delicado tacto de los de ella.

La dominadora de los vientos profundizó el gesto pasando los brazos detrás de su cuello, acercándolo un poco más, llevando sus dedos a juguetear con la trenza del mercenario. Sólo luego de unos segundos, cuando sintió que el aire se le acababa a ambos y que en cualquier momento tendrían que romper el beso, tuvo las agallas de abrir los ojos y mirar sus propias manos.

Se dio cuenta que temblaban, pero se obligó a ignorar ese detalle que manifestaba toda la agonía que le causaba la sola idea de tener que meter una de sus manos dentro de la manga de su otro brazo y rebuscar entre la tela la afilada daga que guardaba, una daga que había encontrado dos días antes en un viejo baúl que había quedado en el olvido dentro del templo. Lo hizo cuando supo que tendría que matar a Bankotsu.

La mirada de sus ojos se volvió tan afilada como el brillo espectral que iluminó el filo plateado de la daga, y luego de unos segundos, al tomar aire, se endureció tanto como seguramente lo era el arma y su acero.

Los labios de Bankotsu sobre ella le recordaron que esa sería la última vez que lo besaría. Se maldijo por no poder disfrutarlo como debiera al tener sobre ella la resolución irrevocable de que tendría que matar a su amante.

Ella había provocado muchas muertes; había asesinado a todo un clan de hombres lobo y matado a otro tanto numero de ogros, demonios y enemigos en su forzada búsqueda de fragmentos y misiones de Naraku. Pero ahora, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no se trataba de una misión ni mucho menos, era más bien una verdad que siempre la persiguió desde que comenzó su irrefrenable amorío con él, una aventura que finalmente explotaría, que estaba por explotar, y que le demostró una vez más que su libertad estaba mucho más lejos de lo que ella podía alguna vez imaginar.

Naraku estaba vivo. Lo sabía. Era tan obvio y tan sencillo de adivinar que su misma presencia viva y vacía le indicaba que su amo y creador seguía pululando con toda su maldad en el mundo. Sabrá el cielo dónde se escondía exactamente, pero su sola existencia la perseguía y la impulsaba a seguir órdenes que siempre odió, tal y como odiaba la idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

El simple hecho de que estuviera viva no significaba que su corazón simplemente se hubiera quedado a la deriva en medio de la nada, esperando ser regresado a su sitio de origen, con su verdadera dueña. Kagura cayó en la cuenta de que si Naraku vivía, ella vivía; si Naraku moría, ella también dejaría de existir, se iría al infierno con él. La razón de que siguiera ahí de pie, besando a su amante con tanto ahínco, sólo respondía a la obvia conclusión de que su amo seguía vivo y no había muerto en manos de InuYasha ni Sesshōmaru, ni siquiera en manos del propio monte que lo resguardó y luego destruyó.

Había sido hasta ingenuo pensar que podría liberarse de las garras de Naraku y salvarse el pellejo. La única posibilidad que tenía de encontrar verdadera libertad era en la muerte de él o la propia, al final de cuentas el resultado era el mismo, no tenía ninguna otra opción más que tomar la decisión menos difícil y dolorosa.

—"_Pero esta vez realmente me duele"_ —Pensó la mujer, intentando olvidarse del nudo que comenzaba a acecharle la garganta.

Su verdadera libertad era su propia muerte, sin embargo la sola idea de morir la aterrorizaba a niveles insospechados y, por otro lado, la idea de vivir bajo torturas, arrodilla ante humillaciones que se cernían sobre si como una nube tóxica, también la llenaba de un horror que no era capaz de siquiera describir.

Había escapado descaradamente de las garras de Naraku, mano a mano con un amante que había sido su aliado y que luego había traicionado sin miramientos. Él no iba a dejarla escapar nunca, y mucho menos dejaría escapar un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.

Fuera como fuera, Bankotsu también moriría, y por todos los cielos que no deseaba que muriera bajo las ideas extravagantes y crueles de alguien como Naraku.

Si debía morir, si no había otro destino más que ese para él, prefería matarlo ella misma; si consiguiendo su fragmento de Shikon para, irremediablemente, volver a manos de Naraku con el vago perdón de regresar sin las manos vacías, lo haría. Haría lo necesario para sobrevivir, para que Bankotsu muriera en sus brazos y no en las garras de un pérfido como su amo, y haría todo para finalmente alargar un poco más su miserable vida, si es que era perdonaba, y de ser posible verlo morir antes de que ella lo alcanzara al siguiente segundo de verlo extinguirse.

Cuando el aire se le acabó en un beso que ambos prolongaron todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieron, la hechicera de los vientos tomó con una precaria firmeza el mango de la daga y la apuntó directamente a la espalda de Bankotsu. No podía perder más tiempo. Si lo miraba a esos ojos, tan inusuales azules, perdería todo el coraje que le había costado ganar para soportar la idea de clavar ese filo en la misma espalda que arañó y sujetó en sus momentos de mayor placer, la misma espalda que también abrazó en sus momentos de angustia.

Lo apuñaría tras la espalda mientras lo besaba y seducía. Que el muy maldito regresara a la muerte con la última sensación de sus labios sobre él y sus manos sujetándose a su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo como tanto le gustaba. Esa era la mejor muerte que le podía dar, pero también era la peor de las traiciones al saber que no podría atreverse a degollarlo de frente.

¿Realmente se podía considerar una traidora? se pregunto en medio de su ofuscación. ¿Realmente él podía tacharla de traidora cuando la realidad es que no se atrevía a matarlo mientras él la miraba?

No, ¿para qué se engañaba? No importaba si tal vez, sólo tal vez, se encontrara dándose cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Eso no mermaba el hecho de que era una traidora y siempre lo sería. Era una verdad que tuvo presente desde que se dio cuenta de cómo era Naraku realmente. Sería siempre una traidora mientras no tuviera opciones y la orillaran a decidir entre su vida y la de los demás hasta que, finalmente, no pudiera soportarlo más y decidiera ceder su vida ante alguien con mucha más oportunidad que ella para derrotar a aquel que jamás la dejó ser ni vivir como ella tanto deseó.

¿Quién sería esa persona ante quien tendría que ceder su vida en un posible futuro, si es que aún le quedaba alguno?

¿Sesshōmaru, tal vez, el demonio en quien siempre depositó sus esperanzas e idealizaciones, ese mismo demonio que ignoraba su ayuda y al mismo tiempo la aprovechaba sin siquiera darle las gracias? ¿O quizás InuYasha y su grupo, con la chiquilla de ropa extraña que no conocía ni sus propios alcances y poder hasta que se veía orillada a usarlos tal y como ella se veía orillada a traicionar y matar? ¿Ante la enigmática sacerdotisa de barro y huesos, la peor pesadilla de Naraku? ¿Kohaku, quizás, el niño autómata que en ocasiones le daba la impresión de no estar tan perdido como aparentaba? Tal vez él también era un traidor, ¿y quién no podía serlo estando bajo el control de Naraku?

Daba igual. Lo que sí sabía es que Bankotsu no estaba incluido en esa lista, dependiente del poder de la Perla que le daba vida y ahora, solo en el mundo, sin su escuadrón de guerreros ni su fiel arma, como enemigo de todos los enemigos de Naraku, no tenía ni una sola oportunidad.

Rompió el beso unos segundos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tan fugaz y profunda que pareció un gemido de dolor cuando ya no lo pensó más. Si seguía pensando no podría moverse, si pensaba demasiado no podía reaccionar. Entonces su mano viajó con rapidez hacia la espalda de su amante, con la puntiaguda y afilada punta de la daga apuntando a su cuerpo, lista para penetrar en su piel.

El filo ni siquiera pudo rozar al mercenario. El movimiento quedó bruscamente interrumpido cuando el guerrero rápidamente la tomó del brazo derecho y la alejó de él como si el solo tocarla significara el riesgo a la exposición a una enfermedad mortal. El trayecto de la peligrosa arma se vio alejada de su objetivo de un segundo a otro y para cuando Kagura acordó, el moreno la sostenía de la muñeca con una fuerza mermada, como si realmente hubiese alcanzado a lastimarlo.

—Sabía que me traicionarías.

La voz de Bankotsu fue severa y cruenta. Sus bellos ojos azules de pronto se convirtieron en acero contra un ella, un azul índigo que la golpeaba en todo su orgullo y en el corazón que no tenía. Kagura abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró descolocada, con el mismo terror de verse descubierta deformando sus facciones tal y como le sucedía con Naraku.

Al instante comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de su agarre, pero antes de poder hacerlo el hombre le arrebató bruscamente la daga y, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, la alejó definitivamente de ella al arrojarla con precisión a otro lado de la habitación.

La daga fue a clavarse en una de las paredes de manera del templo. El agudo silbido de su filo rompiendo el viento en su furioso trayecto los dejó paralizados a ambos por unos instantes, mirándose sin saber cómo hacerlo ante el hecho rotundo de que ella había sido descubierta tratando de apuñalarlo por la espalda, y ante el hecho de que él ya imaginaba, probablemente desde el principio, que sería traicionado por ella.

Después de todo se había aliado con una traidora.

—¿Si lo sabías por qué mierda no me mataste? —Kagura se paró con firmeza en su sitio, frente a él y sin desviarle el rostro, tratando de no desfallecer ante la verdad que él le escupía de manera descarnada a la cara, pero sus palabras y su voz no fueron más que una súplica disfrazada de reclamo, sintiéndose más incomprendida que nunca al saber que él pudo haber acabado con su agonía desde un principio, en lugar de orillarla a probar las delicias de aquella libertad que ahora perdía a pasos agigantados, que le era arrebatada la distancia y que, estaba segura, el mercenario no alcanzaba a entender que le había brindado.

—Porque quería follarte, pequeña zorra. Le quería quitar a Naraku su extensión más deseaba y de paso un par de fragmentos. ¿Te parece esa una buena respuesta? —Vio cómo Kagura se preparaba, ya por puro instinto, para pelear, y no podía esperar menos de una demonio como ella luego de soltarle semejantes palabras.

La vio apretar el puño contra su abanico y supo que en cualquier momento saltaría a hacerlo pedazos con sus cuchillas, unas cuchillas diabólicas de viento mil veces más afiladas que la daga que había pretendido usar contra él, y luego de tratarla de zorra y motín de guerra, estaba seguro de que esta vez su amante no se tocaría el corazón para degollarlo. Ni siquiera tenía uno.

Pudo haberlo matado mientras dormía desde el mismo momento en que se percató que no había futuro para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos juntos, y de que tendría que tomar la cruel decisión entre él o ella, pero no lo hizo. Esperó a tenerlo despierto, a besarlo y dejarse abrazar y tocar por él mientras tenía pretensiones de acabar con su vida con un arma mucho más débil que sus propias habilidades de viento dominadas a la perfección, habilidades contra las cuales él no se podía defender realmente.

Aquello, adivinó, no era más que una duda en medio de las muchas angustias que perseguían a Kagura y la orillaban a tomar decisiones que odiaba. Su duda en atacarlo se vio aún más palpable cuando tardó más de la cuenta en abrir su abanico y asestar el ataque contra él. Estaba dudando en si atacarlo o no, a pesar del desagradable y vulgar comentario que recién le había soltado.

La mujer de los vientos seguía siendo tan complicada como siempre, demasiado para un hombre de pensamiento practico como Bankotsu.

Antes de poder blandir su abanico, viendo temblar apenas por debajo de su kimono, aprovechó el momento para tomarla del brazo y atraerla a él. Kagura soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando se encontró a sí misma de espaldas a Bankotsu, con este sosteniendo sus dos manos tras ella tratando de quitarle también su fiel arma.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —masculló iracunda, luchando porque en su voz no se trasluciera el estúpido dolor de sentirse nuevamente utilizada a placer, cual objeto de guerra y adorno, pero una cosa era sufrirlo por Naraku, y otra muy distinta por parte de Bankotsu, un hombre al que siempre consideró fue el mejor que alguna vez había conocido, al cual incluso le permitió convertirse en su amante a pesar de arriesgar el pellejo por él hasta que no tuvo más opción que decidir entre su vida o la de ella.

—Y tú eres una traidora mujerzuela —dijo antes de finalmente arrebatarle el abanico entre violentos forcejeos. Arrojó el arma lejos de ella, al mismo lugar a donde había ido a parar la daga, y cuando pudo sostener las femeninas manos con una sola, con la otra, libre y apenas temblorosa por la adrenalina, tomó a la que fuera su amante por el mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro. Con su boca accesible la besó con la misma fiereza de siempre, como si aquello no fuera más que un juego donde actuaban papeles idiotas para ver quién ganaba y a quién le tocaría dejarse dominar en el siguiente asalto.

Aunque Kagura, influenciada por sus palabras que respondían a sus verdaderas intenciones, al principio se resistió al beso, luego de unos segundos lo correspondió con la misma energía devastadora y por unos instantes pensó que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, que seguían escondidos en el templo dejando el tiempo pasar en los momentos donde las angustias no los asediaban.

Deseó que nada de eso estuviera pasando y que no fuera más que otra de sus pesadillas, pero en el momento en el cual él rompió el beso y la empujó lejos de él bruscamente, Kagura despertó de su breve ensoñación y se encontró frente a la confiada mirada del hombre, quien se levantaba frente a ella como el guerrero que siempre había sido, indispuesto a dejarse vencer.

—Vamos, pelea conmigo. Veamos si me puedes manejar —la retó mirando de reojo el sitio donde había quedado clavada la daga y el abanico, que se había estrellado contra la pared y ahora yacía en el suelo.

Kagura endureció su mirada intentando esconder su miedo, a sabiendas de que Bankotsu era muy fuerte, físicamente más fuerte que ella y que contaba con el poder de un fragmento de Shikon que, tal vez, para él no fuera mucho luego de haber poseído nueve de ellos, pero que aún así incrementaba sus fuerzas y habilidades a un nivel exacerbado que la demonio había visto muchas veces en demonios y en su propio amo.

Lo primero que pensó es que no tendría oportunidad. El muy maldito seguramente la violaría en venganza y luego le desgarraría el pecho con sus propias manos, matándola, diciendo que lo había traicionado por un pecho vacío y un vago perdón por parte de su amo, un perdón que Bankotsu seguramente no estaba dispuesto a brindarle antes de entregarla a la muerte.

Sin embargo no se paró a pensarlo ni por dos segundos. Se obligó a tomar impulso con las piernas y se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde habían quedado las armas. Le costaría mucho trabajo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como Bankotsu. Necesitaba, por lo menos, la daga. Una vez que tuviera un arma punzocortante en su poder su nivel de ataque se incrementaba; después de todo, lo suyo era el viento y todo lo que pudiera cortar de tajo.

Apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando Bankotsu la alcanzó e igual que si fuese un niño tramposo y caprichoso indispuesto a perder en un infantil juego, le puso el pie en el camino y ella trastabillo. Soltó un gritito de espanto y se preparó para poner las manos al frente, lista para recibir el golpe contra el suelo, pero en ese instante el guerrero detuvo su caída tomándola de la cintura como si fuera un auténtico caballero.

—¡Imbécil! —reclamó ante la trampa que se le antojó infantil y tonta, pero él en respuesta soltó una carcajada y apretó de manera sugerente su mano contra la estrecha cintura, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando quería mostrarle cuánto la deseaba y cuánto quería tomarla. El mercenario disfrutó como nunca aquel roce entre sus cuerpos, por muy breve, fugaz y ambiguo que pudiera ser.

Quería tocarla una última vez, y si tenía que hacerlo en medio de una pelea tonta, lidiando con una chica enfurecida a la cual había provocado deliberadamente, así lo haría.

Forcejó un poco, pero él se dio la vuelta, poniendo su cuerpo entre las armas abandonadas y ella a modo de barrera, y la empujó al otro lado del recinto como si aquello fuera un baile demencial que se movía entre una falsa violencia y un jugueteo tan discreto como pícaro.

—Mira que tratar de apuñalarme por la espalda —Bankotsu se plató firmemente en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos mientras ella respiraba agitada, a sólo unos metros de distancia y mirándolo llena de una rabia que apenas y era capaz de contener—. Desde el primer momento en que estuviste dispuesta a matar a tu propio creador supe que eras una arpía traidora.

—¡No tengo opción! —argumentó enérgica, con el bichito de la culpa carcomiendo su pecho tanto como lo hacían los constantes dolores a los que se había visto sometida los últimos días con el claro mensaje de que regresara, de que no era libre, y el dolor pesado y cruento de saber que no importaba lo que hiciera, al final todos la consideraban una traidora. ¡Como si ellos tuvieran derecho a hablar tan fácilmente estando libres de las garras de Naraku! Y precisamente por eso hablaban, porque ellos _sí_ eran libres.

—Pero lo pasamos bien —declaró el hombre con galantería, coqueteando y jugando tal y como lo hiciera la primera vez que la conoció. El comentario sacó de juego a Kagura unos instantes, sin entender cómo primero la acusaba de mujerzuela y traidora, asegurando que siempre supo que ella terminaría traicionándolo, para después hacer alusión a los placenteros momentos que pasaron juntos y que, a juzgar por cómo se había trastocado la situación, por desgracia jamás volverían a vivir.

—Idiota. No es momento para hablar de esas cosas —masculló frunciendo el ceño, apretando sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus afiladas uñas se encajaron en su piel. El moreno pudo notar ese detalle y al hacerlo alzó una ceja, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Quieres asesinarme —Bankotsu descruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros, como si la afirmación de la amenaza no fuera más que un juego para pasar el rato. La mujer hasta se sintió ofendida de que no la tomara en serio.

—¡No quiero hacerlo, pero _tengo_ que hacerlo! —Pareció quedarse sin aliento unos instantes, como si la declaración, soltada sin pena ni control alguno, la hubiese dejado al borde de la muerte y su propia locura—. No puedo regresar ante Naraku con las manos vacías. Necesito tu fragmento para que me perdone. Tengo que matar al malnacido.

—Siempre supe que él estaba vivo.

La confesión hizo que Kagura echara el cuerpo hacia atrás y abriera los ojos sorprendida, pero casi enseguida su gesto volvió a ser el fiero de siempre.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué diablos no dijiste nada? ¡Traté de decírtelo muchas veces y tú…!

—¿Y eso importa? —la interrumpió él, alzando ambas cejas—. Lo que importa es que él está vivo, que tú estás tratando de matarme y créeme, linda, soy un guerrero, no me dejo matar tan fácilmente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo ante la amenaza implícita. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a devolverle el gesto con tal de conservar su fragmento y consecuentemente, su vida? ¿Acaso el muy idiota creía que sólo y sin aliados podría escapar de la persecución de Naraku y su obsesión por la Perla? ¡Vaya pedazo de imbécil! Sobre todo teniendo la oportunidad de tomarla a ella como rehén, por muy mínima que fuese la posibilidad de que Naraku estuviera dispuesto a hacer un trato a cambio de su esclava y salvar su miserable vida de resucitado.

—Si así están las cosas… —prosiguió Bankotsu, dedicándole una mirada traviesa y sensual, como si en realidad estuvieran coqueteando y no tratando de sacarse los ojos mutuamente—. ¿Qué esperas para venir por mí, preciosa?

El reto impulsó a Kagura al instante y corrió hacia él dispuesta a soltar el primer puñetazo, y así lo hizo. Su puño, rápido y probablemente tan peligroso como el de él, poseedor de la fuerza de una demonio, se dirigió a su rostro sin miramientos, pero no alcanzó la mejilla que ella intentó golpear.

Era lógico. Bankotsu tenía mucha más experiencia que ella en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y Kagura estaba mucho más acostumbrada a valerse de su abanico y sus fatídicos ataques que podían ser mucho más letales y peligrosos que un simple puñetazo o rodillazo al estomago, pero sin ese trasto de madera, estaba relativamente desvalida.

Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás ágilmente, esquivando el primer golpe. La escuchó gruñir furiosa por su fallo y eso sólo le sacó una risilla que la hizo enojar aún más.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no fue más que una pelea precaria y extraña para cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pero en ese instante el único testigo de su lucha arrítmica era el mismo Naraku, al otro lado del espejo de Kanna, quien se regodeaba en su sádico egocentrismo al verse dueño, una vez más, de la ruptura imposible de sanar de otra relación que se había dado en sus propias narices, en sus propias filas, y que veía romperse a cada golpe que su extensión daba contra su amante y que él esquivaba con tanta facilidad, alimentando un poco más la frustración de Kagura y el orgullo herido de su ingenuo amante.

Kagura se dedicaba a lanzar golpes sin parar contra Bankotsu, presa de la adrenalina imperdonable de la lucha que siempre la impulsaba a moverse, a perseguir a quien ahora era su escurridiza presa sin temor a sentir el golpe de vuelta.

Aunque esperaba ser parada en seco por un puñetazo certero de él que le dejara una buena marca en el rostro, una que sabía se merecía, eso jamás sucedió. Bankotsu se comportaba como un animal que se fingía presa y se escurría del alcance de ella limitándose a esquivarla, a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, a detenerle el golpe de un segundo a otro y soltar de cuando en cuando una risilla de burla o un gruñido al verse a punto de ser golpeado en algo más que su orgullo.

—Te falta practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —comentó el hombre cuando ambos se tomaron un mutuo descanso, apenas a un metro de distancia, preparándose para ver cuándo y quién soltaba el próximo movimiento—. De haber estado libres yo te habría enseñado cómo hacerlo.

—Olvídate de esas tonterías —respondió de mala gana, volviendo a levantar los puños lista para defenderse o atacar, pero el siguiente comentario que soltó contrastaba brutalmente con su posición—. Por lo menos supe lo que es sentirse libre, aunque fuera por ratos.

—Me alegra saber que fui yo el responsable.

Las palabras de Bankotsu la confundían y le dolían tanto que tuvo que forzarse a gruñir para no parecer dolida por tener que enfrentarse a él, una niñita sentimental capaz de ceder, rebasada por sus propias emociones; ya tenía suficiente con sus impulsos de ira. Tenía que alcanzar el fragmento que residía en su brazo derecho y acabar con ese calvario de una vez por todas. No podía soportarlo más, no podía soportar por más tiempo el tener que verse forzada a pelear con él y, finalmente, luego de tener primero que pelear contra sí misma, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para interrumpir el descanso y volver a abalanzarse sobre el moreno.

Bankotsu se fingió sorprendido cuando ella atacó y él esquivó, pero había adivinado el movimiento de Kagura, demasiado alterada y cansada como para pelear correctamente, quizá hasta dolida. Sus rabiosas muecas antes de lanzarse a la lucha siempre la delataban.

Cuando se le acercó se atrevió a aprisionarla una vez más y con todo el descaro del mundo le bajó ligeramente el cuello del kimono. Mientras la tuvo sujeta besó salvajemente su hombro desnudo, y el contacto desesperado y firme de sus dientes y labios sobre su ardiente piel hizo estremecer a Kagura, quien hubiese deseado poder tirarse ambos al suelo y descargar la tensión y el deseo que siempre los atrajo como si fuese un incomprensible magnetismo que se empeñaba en arrojarlos a ambos directo al abismo.

La sensación no duró mucho tiempo. Kagura tuvo que obligarse a seguir lanzando golpes que nunca acertaron su objetivo. Sólo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu en realidad no estaba pelando: lo que estaba haciendo era esquivarla, ni siquiera defenderse. La distraía por momentos y cuando lo lograba, aprovechaba para acercarse a ella, rozar sus manos contra su cuerpo y aspirar su aroma a profundidad, como si quisiera tocarla una última vez mientras se burlaba de ella haciendo alusión a sus ahora mermadas habilidades de combate que no se comparaban contra las de un guerrero que pasó toda su vida luchando por mera diversión y dinero.

Y era cierto. Bankotsu la había provocado para pelear porque le gustaba verla así, fiera y en combate; había conocido a Kagura rabiosa, furiosa por su esclavitud y su insolencia para hablarle y coquetearle, y así le había gustado. Le parecía que enojada, presa de la ira ciega, se veía más fatal y amenazadora que nunca, y eso lo excitaba a niveles inimaginables. Admiraba la determinación que tenía para luchar por su vida incluso contra la corriente, contra la vaga esperanza de ser perdonada, contra la idea apremiante de ser una traidora por naturaleza y ante el hecho de que por dentro se carcomía un poco más cada vez que intentaba atacarlo.

Por otro lado, él era un asesino que podía llegar a niveles increíblemente sádicos y enfermizos cuando le pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero y de paso se divertía, pero tenía un honor que siempre mantuvo en alto como guerrero y sabía apreciar el valor de las personas, sobre todo de aquellas que luchaban hasta la muerte, incluso si sus metas no eran más que causas perdidas que, irónicamente, los ayudaban a sobrevivir mientras peleaban por ellas aunque al final de estas no hubiera más que la soporífera y eterna muerte como único resultado.

Es por esa razón que, creía Bankotsu, se había enamorado de Kagura. O al menos eso creía; jamás se había enamorado de nadie, y tampoco podía pararse en ese momento a analizar demasiado sentimientos tan asquerosamente escabrosos.

Sí, sabía desde un principio que Naraku no estaba muerto, que un simple derrumbe no lograría matarlo y que InuYasha y sus amigos, ni siquiera el mismo Sesshōmaru, habían logrado acabar con él en el Monte de las Ánimas. También supo desde un principio que los dolores que Kagura sufría y las pesadillas que estos le inducían eran producto de su corazón aún en las manos de su creador, mandándole mensajes dolorosos y atroces que buscaban orillarla de a poco a perder el juicio y forzarla a levantarse contra él.

Siempre supo eso, desde el primer momento en que ella despertó entre los gritos desgarradores de sus pesadillas, y por lo mismo se negó a escucharla. Sabía que eran observados y espiados por Naraku. El que ella admitiera frente a él sus sospechas y preocupaciones no habrían hecho más que acelerar ese momento que llegaría tarde o temprano, un momento que finalmente había llegado más temprano que tarde.

Bankotsu había buscado alargar su tiempo junto a Kagura todo lo posible, por eso no le interesaba hablar de nada relacionado con sus histéricas preocupaciones. No quería ser otro cómplice declarado del tramposo y sucio destino que les tendía aquella trampa y los separaba sin miramientos. Si iba a vivir con Kagura el tiempo que fuera, buscaría que fuera el mejor, incluso si tenía que ir contra corriente tratando de compensarlo en ese demencial torbellino en el que ella se hundió entre el placer y el dolor.

Por supuesto que no. Naraku no dejaría escapar un fragmento de Shikon y tampoco a su extensión más deseada, porque eso era Kagura para él, por mucha rabia que eso le provocara. Ella nunca mintió cuando jugaba a ponerlo celoso; Kagura era la esclava favorita de Naraku, en quien descargaba toda la furia que sentía contra esa mujer llamada Kikyō, buscando desesperado someter la libertad que representaba y exudaba su creación por cada poro de su piel, aún inquebrantable ante la voluntad insidiosa de su creador porque, si no era así, ¿entonces por qué ella se empeñaba en buscar maneras de traicionarlo y crear alianzas a las sombras para acabar con aquel que le dio la vida? ¿Entonces por qué él no la mataba sabiendo que ella lo había traicionado ya una vez y que probablemente seguiría haciéndolo?

La respuesta le daba rabia, pero sabía que Kagura tenía muchas más posibilidades contra Naraku que él dada su posición de favorita, por muchas desventajas que eso trajera consigo.

También sabía que solo, sin armas ni aliados, no lograría vencer a Naraku, enemigo de los enemigos de él, con sólo un fragmento, sin su escuadrón, dependiente de la vida de algo que anhelaba el amo de Kagura con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía la batalla perdida e incluso alguien tan arrogante como Bankotsu, que llegó a ser uno de los guerreros más temidos de su tiempo, debía aceptarlo.

En cierto momento la mujer de los vientos logró alcanzar su brazo derecho. Bankotsu no supo si él le permitió llegar o si ella logró alcanzarlo por su cuenta, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso cuando la demonio apretó sus uñas alrededor de la tela que cubría su antebrazo, el mismo que resguardaba el fragmento.

Él se detuvo y ella también, y aunque esperó paciente a que le arrebatara el trozo de la joya, que se vengara por las _mentiras_ que le había echado en cara de manera tan descarnada, Kagura bajó la mirada y levantó frente a ella la barrera de su oscuro fleco que ocultaron sus ojos cansados y dolidos. Pudo ver que comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas que se tragó contra su voluntad, por mucho que deseó dejarlas correr libremente.

Bankotsu la escuchó soltar un lastimero sollozo y cerró los ojos unos instantes, paciente, sabiendo que todo acabaría de un momento a otro. No le molestaban las lágrimas, había provocado el llanto de dolor y miedo de centenares de personas, pero por alguna razón las lágrimas que ella se tragaba le martillaban esa fortaleza de la cual presumía tanto, una fortaleza ahora mermada que lo hacía sentir irremediablemente débil ante ella.

—Eh, no llores —le pidió con voz grave. Kagura levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida, y se lo encontró sonriéndole como antaño y encogiéndose de hombros—. Está bien. Yo ya tuve una vida llena de libertades y placeres. Espero que tú algún día los tengas.

—¿Qué…?

Kagura entrecerró los ojos, con la vista ligeramente nublada a causa de las lágrimas que aún pugnaban por salir. No pudo pensar más en eso porque Bankotsu movió su brazo de tal manera que las uñas de ella desgarraron la vieja tela de su ropa y se incrustaron en el sitio donde se enterraba su fragmento, apenas debajo de su piel.

El roce de sus uñas contra la joya le sacó un quejido de dolor al mercenario y sus piernas temblaron cuando el pedazo de Perla que lo mantenía con vida se movió dentro de él.

—Mata al bastardo por mí —Esta vez su cuerpo tembló un poco más cuando ella hizo amago de alejar su mano del sitio, pero la mantuvo en su lugar cuando aprisionó su muñeca y la obligó a rozar el fragmento, preparado para el momento en que ella se lo quitara, así tuviera que forzarla a hacerlo—. No permitas que ese malnacido te haga sufrir más.

En ese momento cayó sobre sus rodillas, casi vencido, y Kagura lo acompañó también dejándose caer, vencida por sus propias angustias y sus actos. Él, descarado como siempre lo había sido, aprovechó para posar la cabeza contra el femenino pecho mientras ella lo rodeaba con su brazo, sin atreverse a mover a ningún lado la mano cuyas uñas se encajaban en la piel de su amante. Podía sentir el poder del fragmento de la Perla de Shikon y la sensación de ser capaz de arrebatarlo en cualquier instante le causó escalofríos.

—También tuve mis libertades y placeres —susurró ella tratando de que su voz no sonara tan quebradiza, porque sí, a pesar de todo, a pesar de semejante final, había tenido sus placeres y libertades mano a mano con él. No quería que lo último que se llevara de ella fuera su imagen vulnerable, llorando una perdida irremediable.

En ese momento lo entendió todo: las motivaciones de Bankotsu, su empeño en evadirla e ignorar sus preocupaciones con tanto descaro, su empeño en tratarla de arpía y traidora y su empeño en forzarla a quitarle el fragmento, fingiendo haber peleado para no hacerla sentir tan culpable.

El nudo en su garganta se formó al instante y temió no poder decir nada más, aunque realmente ya no quedaba mucho qué decir entre ellos. Todo estaba dicho, incluso aclarado, y la idea de que no tuvieran más que decirse sólo indicaba que lo suyo estaba terminándose así como se terminaba la vida del moreno entre sus brazos. Se conocían mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona los había conocido, pero Kagura se maldijo por no haber entendido desde antes las mismas angustias que probablemente persiguieron también a Bankotsu. Él y su puto orgullo.

El mercenario soltó un suspiro tranquilo y dejó su cabeza descansar con pesadez, aprisionada entre el brazo y el pecho de ella, disfrutando la suavidad de sus senos y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Kagura. Luego llevó una de sus manos a la que estaba incrustada en su brazo y la guió para quitarle el fragmento de a poco. Quería alargar el momento todo lo que fuera posible para poder ver su rostro y sentir la tibieza que despedía ese cuerpo agitado y tembloroso que lo abrazaba.

—Ve por él, preciosa —susurró mientras seguía moviendo los recelosos dedos de Kagura hacia el fragmento, a pesar de que ya se sentía moribundo. No había tenido esa dolorosa sensación cuando lo asesinaron; simplemente le habían cortado la cabeza en un páramo que ni siquiera había sido un campo de batalla, sino una mar embravecido de flechas. Como guerrero jamás había tenido la intención de morir entre los brazos de una mujer, pero sin duda alguna el anuncio de la inminente muerte incluso sonaba como algo lindo en los brazos de ella.

La dominadora de los vientos siguió tragándose las lágrimas, entrecerrando los ojos para que estas no se notaran y torciendo la boca con fuerza para evitar que su barbilla temblara. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos hicieron el esfuerzo por acercar sus rostros, pero el último beso que ambos pudieron sentir del otro no fue más que un roce de sus labios, suave y ligero, pero poseedor de una sensación tan electrificante como fue el primero, aunado a la sensación que tuvo el mercenario cuando sintió cómo el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida salía de su cuerpo lentamente en manos de Kagura y la propia. No le quedaba ya casi nada de tiempo, pero al menos había podido besarla una última vez.

Después de todo, puede que sí se hubiera enamorado de ella. Se había sacrificado para salvarla, ¿era eso lo que llamaban amor? No lo sabría nunca, pero se quedaría satisfecho con la idea de que ella viviría y que, tarde o temprano, también conseguiría su libertad. Ni siquiera deseó encontrarla en el más allá, únicamente deseó que fuera tan libre como el viento que ella encarnaba.

—Sé libre por mí, ¿vale?

Aquello fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Bankotsu al separar sus labios de los de ella. Como si su misma boca le insuflara vida y luego de verse privada de ella, al instante de hacerlo su cuerpo, antes imponente, lleno de cicatrices de batalla, tostado por el sol y poseedor de toda la confianza que podía tener un guerrero que se había comido al mundo, pasó a convertirse en un montón de polvo y huesos que cayeron en el regazo ahora solitario de Kagura.

La dominadora del viento se encontró únicamente con los restos del que fue su amante sobre la tela de su kimono, con el esqueleto como una muestra irrefutable de la muerte sobre ella, descansando con sus miembros secos y blanquecinos en el suelo, desprovistos de todo rasgo de vida.

La calavera de Bankotsu quedó entre su pecho y su brazo, y lo único que quedó como residuo de que aquella estructura de hueso alguna vez tuvo vida, fue el fragmento aprisionado entre sus dedos ligeramente manchados de sangre. La sangre de Bankotsu.

Soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones con un quejido doloroso que la hirió al momento de sacarlo y atravesar su garganta. Apretó la tela de la ropa que cubría la estructura ósea, asediada por una rabia dolorosa que la estaba carcomiendo. Se sintió más devastada que nunca en toda su vida.

Se sentía devastada por no haber comprendido las razones de Bankotsu, por haber desperdiciado los momentos en que pudo darse el lujo de disfrutar de su ilusoria libertad con él por estar pensando en algo que no podía evitar. ¡Cuánto había dejado pasar! Se maldijo una y mil veces y sintió el irrefrenable impulso de romper en mil pedazos el cráneo de Bankotsu si es que aquello la hacía sentir que jamás había desperdiciado nada, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo como no fue capaz de entender al guerrero en su momento, sus impulsos y acciones para quedarse con ella y poseerla todas las veces que pudo; quizá hasta había pensado miles de manera para evitar ese momento.

No supo comprenderlo en su momento porque, ¿qué se podía entender de un joven presumido y vengativo que había logrado hacerse del mundo a su antojo y placer? Siempre haciendo lo que había querido sin límites ni fronteras, incluso disfrutando de su nueva oportunidad de vivir por el simple hecho de matar y disfrutar de ello hasta que la misma muerte lo alcanzó a él.

Joder, el muy idiota había hecho todo lo que jamás había hecho nadie por ella. Se había esforzado en hacerla feliz cuando perfectamente habría podido huir, abandonarla e irse lejos a seguir con sus fechorías y alargar un poco más su vida huyendo de Naraku y su deseo por el fragmento, pero no, se había quedado con ella sabiendo que tarde o temprano Naraku los alcanzaría para cobrar el precio de su fragmento, de su esclava y la traición de ambos. El precio de una traición tras otra. Incluso pensar en un final feliz para una historia que se había moldeado a base de traiciones, secretos e intrigas era una verdadera estupidez.

Aquello le dolió mucho más que todos los apretones y desgarres que causaba Naraku en su corazón, usando lo que por derecho le pertenecía como un arma de chantaje contra ella, pero ahora únicamente le quedaba una calavera desprovista del iris azul que antaño poseyeron los ojos de Bankotsu, ese que se parecía tanto al amanecer y a las primeras luces del día. Ahora lo único que le quedaba de él era recordar el color de sus ojos cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad de admirar el alba, porque ahora su libertad se había convertido en una perra de piedra y no en la sensación deleitosa de creerse una diosa que podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana.

Bankotsu le había dado la libertad que ella tanto quiso y deseó. Por un segundo, entre todo ese torbellino de placer y dolor, aunque fuese sólo uno, ella había logrado dejarse llevar por él y soñar que de verdad el mundo era para ellos. Para lo que quisieran, lo que se les antojara, y por unos instantes perdidos entre los últimos días que pasaron juntos, lo habían logrado.

Eso era algo que sólo se podía apreciar para siempre si se era un esclavo como ella. Sin embargo, mano a mano con Bankotsu, la hizo sentir como si nunca hubiera nacido para ser una esclava.

**Fin**

* * *

**Se los juro, cuando escribí este capítulo no pude evitar llorar. Jamás me había tocado llorar mientras escribía algo o.ó no sé si a ustedes los haya hecho llorar xD pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Por esto había dicho que el fic me había quedado más de tragedia que de otra cosa. Intenté que no fuera muy cursi el final, espero no haya quedado así, pero sí me gustó la idea de que terminara en algo trágico, con un final un tanto agridulce. **

**Como pudieron ver, Bankotsu desde un principio supo que Naraku estaba vivo, que reclamaría su fragmento y a Kagura, y como estaba consciente de eso pero también tenía la oportunidad de vivir un poco más con ella, decidió hacerse el tonto, como si nada pasara, sobre todo cuando el tipo apreciaba tanto su propia vida y su nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero la razón por la cual al final decide darle su fragmento a Kagura cuando las cosas explotan y cederle su vida, es por el hecho de que sabe que ya ha perdido, sin embargo ella aún tiene la posibilidad de ganar contra aquel que les jodió todo su amorío a pesar de que Kagura intentó traicionarlo. De igual forma, la razón por la cual la trató de zorra y traidora y fingió pelear con ella fue para no hacerla sentir tan mal o culpable, sabiendo que a Kagura le dolía tener que hacer todo eso. **

**Y como se podrán imaginar, jamás hubiera llegado a esto de no ser porque la idea para el final y muchas cosas de la trama me la dio **_**Ari's Madness**_** (en serio, esa mujer me ha salvado el culo incontables veces). Así que, denle las gracias a ella o.ó sin Ari no hubiera podido escribir esta historia. **

**Y bueno, este fue el final del fic. Creo que entre todos los capítulos deben ser unas 50 hojas D: sí, que la verdad me puse intensa con este fic. **

**Chicos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review y gracias por la paciencia n.n**

**[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
